Por los Niños
by J. Bunnymund
Summary: Cuando cuatro amigos se ven forzados a pedir la ayuda del chico más problemático de la escuela, Jack Frost, para trabajar con ellos en el evento de caridad de Navidad de este año, ninguno de ellos piensa que aceptará, pero lo hace. Las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesantes cuando los chicos descubren que hay más en Jack de lo que se ve a simple vista.
1. Capítulo 1: La Invitación

**¡Hola! Espero que disfruten de la siguiente historia. Antes de empezar, aclararé un par de cosas: Toothiana y Bunnymund no tendrán sus nombres en esta historia, o al menos no exactamente, para hacer que esto se vea más real. Tooth se llamará Ana y Bunnymund, Aster. Una vez aclarado el asunto, disfruten su lectura. **

**Miki Mechetta.**

_Hola. Aquí JyMee:_

_Esta fue la primera historia que leí sobre los Guardianes, y la que me hizo enamorarme del Jack X Bunny. Para mi es un honor que Miki me haya dado permiso de traducir su trabajo, y espero que a todos ustedes les guste tanto como a mi. _

_Por cuestiones de comodidad, no traduje algunas cosas, pero sobre todo nombres. Creo que así se apega más a la realidad, por mucho que sea una historia en español._

___El Origen de los Guardianes no me pertenece, es de Peter Ramsey y William Joyce.  
Si fuera mío, digamos que las cosas habrían sido algo diferentes.  
_

_Sin nada más que decir, disfruten de la lectura._

_J. Bunnymund_

* * *

**Por los Niños**  
**Capítulo 1: La Invitación.**

"¿Jack Frost?" Aster miró al Sr. Moon incrédulo mientras trataba de encontrarle sentido a la extraña petición de su maestro.

El mayor solamente asintió, mirando silenciosamente mientras sus cuatro estudiantes favoritos procesaban lo que acaba de decir. Aster estaba obviamente molesto. El adolescente de diecisiete años tenía la misma expresión que ponía cada vez que el Sr. Moon dejaba un ensayo de tarea, pero los otros parecían estar considerando la idea.

Ana y Nicholas intercambiaban miradas y asentían mientras el miembro más pequeño del grupo, Sandy, observaba en silencio y esperaba a que alguien comenzara a hablar.

El Sr. Moon decidió romper el silencio "Si, quiero que lo inviten a ayudar. No aprobaré su solicitud hasta que lo hagan."

Aster apretó los puños, su bronceado rostro volviéndose rojo por la rabia. "¿Qué? ¡No necesitamos la ayuda de ese presumido!"

El profesor se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en su silla, dirigiendo una mirada gélida al australiano. "No es una sugerencia Aster. Si quieren que apruebe su propuesta entonces deberán solicitar la ayuda del Sr. Frost."

"¿Después de lo que nos hizo el año pasado? ¡Tuve que volver a pintar toda la escenografía en una noche!"

El Sr. Moon permaneció calmado. "El pasado es el pasado. Estamos hablando del presente, Sr. Bunnymund."

Aster abrió su boca para protestar, pero Nick avanzó y colocó su brazo en el hombro de su amigo. Él tampoco estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea, pero si con eso lo conseguían… "¿Por qué no? Jack Frost puede ser un alborotador, pero no creo que sea un mal chico."

Ana asintió conforme con la idea, un brilló de interés claro en sus ojos violetas. "Si, además Aster, ¡piensa en los niños!"

Sandy no dijo una palabra, pero también asentía.

El australiano dejó escapar un gruñido, sin poder creer la rapidez con la que los otros estaban aceptando la idea. "¡Estoy pensando en los niños! ¡De hecho, parece que soy el único que lo hace! ¿Qué puede saber Jack Frost sobre hacer felices a los niños?"

"_Más de lo que te puedas imaginar _" pensó el Sr. Moon, sin decir nada. En lugar de eso, dio una palmada para recuperar la atención de los chicos. "Bueno, basta. Le pediré al Sr. Frost que se presente en mi oficina a la hora del almuerzo mañana, y espero que al menos uno de ustedes venga también para hacerle la oferta. Preferiría que estuvieran todos claro, pero no les exigiré tanto. Si no, su feria infantil permanecerá como un sueño y tendrán que pensar en otra idea para el evento de beneficencia de este año. ¿Entendido?"

Los otros miraron a Aster, esperando por su respuesta. Al fin, el alto joven suspiró y alzó las manos como rindiéndose. "¡Está bien! Pediremos la ayuda de Jack para el evento."

* * *

Jack suspiró contento, cerrando sus ojos y recargándose sobre la roca gris que había escogido como su punto de descanso. El sol de la tarde se filtraba a través de las hojas que apenas comenzaba a cambiar su verdor veraniego por el rojo y el dorado otoñal, envolviendo al peliblanco y los alrededores en un cambiante tapiz de luz y sombras. Podía quedarse así para siempre.

"Hola Frost."

O no.

Jack ni siquiera se molestó en abrir los ojos, ya sabía quién era. "¿Qué quieres ahora Pitch?"

"¿Querer? ¡Jack! ¿No pueden dos viejos amigos solo encontrarse en el claro un bosque y hablar?"

Ahora Jack si tuvo que voltear a ver al otro muchacho. Pitch estaba a la sombra de un roble, sus pálidos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, sonriendo. Jack entrecerró los ojos. "Después de lo que pasó la Navidad pasada, dejamos de ser amigos, _Pitch. _Ahora, dime qué es lo que quieres o vete."

"Solo estoy buscando un poco de diversión, eso es todo. Una oportunidad para molestar a nuestro grupo favorito de "hermanos de la caridad" y he decido darte una oportunidad para redimirte."

Jack emitió un quejido y cerró sus ojos una vez más. "No de nuevo Pitch. ¿No puedes simplemente dejarlo por la paz?"

La sonrisa de Pitch se desvaneció y su rostro cambio a una expresión de odio. "No, y no puedo entender que te rindas tan fácil después de una pequeña falla. Una que TÚ provocaste, debo agregar."

El peliblanco se encogió de hombros, "Fuiste demasiado lejos, y no lamento haberte detenido. Además, aunque no lo creas, preferiría no volver a soportar un castigo como el de la última vez." _O la culpa en mi consciencia._

Pitch permaneció callado y, por un momento, Jack pensó que el otro chico se había rendido, pero entonces escuchó el crujir de las hojas, y una sombra bloqueó la cálida luz que antes le daba en el rostro. Jack abrió sus ojos y confrontó la mirada ámbar de Pitch con una de hielo azul llena de desafío.

"No voy a ayudarte. No me importa lo que esos presumidos estén haciendo 'por el bien de mundo ésta vez. Déjalos desperdiciar _su _tiempo con proyectos y estrés… ¿Qué nos importa a nosotros?"

El fuego en los ojos de Pitch solo creció con esas palabras. "Ese es el problema, de hecho. Van a hacer algo dulce y maravilloso _otra vez_ y todos van a estar elogiándolos. ¿Acaso no importa el hecho de que soy más inteligente y hábil que ellos? No. ¡Tendré que soportar oír a todos diciendo lo maravillosos que son eso idiotas durante semanas! Si hacemos algo ahora, si detenemos este proyecto antes de que empiece, podremos evitar todo eso."

Jack rodó los ojos. "Solamente ignora todo lo que los demás digan por una vez Pitch. No es tan difícil como piensas. Créeme."

Pitch dejó salir un bufido de exasperación y se dio la vuelta, alejándose del chico en el suelo, hablando por sobre su hombro. "Sólo piénsalo Jack. Ayúdame y hare que valga la pena el esfuerzo.

Jack lo ignoró, dejando que sus ojos se cerraran de nuevo, feliz de que la luz del sol volviera a su rostro, y se quedó dormido.

* * *

"¡Aster, espera un segundo por favor!" Ana corrió detrás del furioso adolescente mientras éste miraba hacia la calle. Estaba muy molesta con el por cómo estaba reaccionando su amigo. Honestamente, no era como si Jack fuera a aceptar su invitación. Habían estado juntos en la misma clase desde primer grado y aún no lo había visto hacer nada que implicase trabajo extra. El enfoque de Jack sobre la vida parecía ser que entre más tiempo pasara haciendo bromas y haciendo el menor trabajo posible mejor.

El ritmo de los pasos de Aster se detuvo para que la chica lo alcanzara, pero nada más. Cuando ella lo alcanzó, Ana tomó su mano entre las de ella, haciendo que se detuviera y voltease a verla. La joven sonrió, ignorando el enojo patente en sus verdes ojos. "Vamos, mañana se resolverá todo. Además, ¿qué posibilidad hay de que Jack quiera ayudar enserio?"

La frustración que el alto joven sentía se calmó con esas palabras y dejó escapar una sonora carcajada. "¿Sabes qué? ¡Tienes toda la razón! No hay modo de que Jack vaya a aceptar."

* * *

La hora del almuerzo se acercaba, y Jack podía sentir un nudo en el estómago. El Sr. Moon lo había alcanzado después de su clase de inglés esa mañana pidiéndole que fuera a verlo a su oficina durante el almuerzo. El chico había dicho que si, porque ¿qué más puedes decirle a tu profesor favorito si te pide ir a verlo? Aunque no tenía idea de que se podría tratar. No había hecho nada particularmente problemático ultimadamente, ¡las clases habían comenzado apenas tres días antes!

Con un sonido metálico que de algún modo sonaba más tétrico de lo habitual, la campana sonó. Jack suspiró, puso sus cosas en su mochila, metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans, y se dirigió a ver al Sr. Moon. Mientras caminaba mirando el piso, se debatía internamente sobre el asunto de la reunión. Quizá una de las travesuras del año pasado había sido descubierta; no lo creía enserio, pero de hecho, nunca se sabe.

Mientras doblaba la última esquina antes de llegar a la oficina de Sr. Moon, pudo sentir su corazón acelerándose mientras se preparaba para lo peor, pero cuando miró hacia arriba se detuvo en el acto. Aster y su grupo estaban afuera de la oficina del profesor, esperando. Distraídamente se preguntó si aún estarían molestos por lo del año pasado, pero solamente el australiano parecía irritado. Poniendo una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro y tragándose los nervios, Jack les habló, "Lo siento chicos, tendrán que venir después. El Sr. Moon quiere verme para hablar de algo."

Aster dijo con una mueca, "Lo sabemos."

Esto era nuevo, "Oh, ¿ya les dijo que tendrán que esperar?"

Nick negó con la cabeza y le sonrió al peliblanco. "No, nosotros somos la razón de que estés aquí."

Ahora Jack estaba sinceramente preocupado. "Escuchen, si esto es por lo del año pasado, lo siento. Jamás quise que las cosas pasaran así…"

Los otros cuatro se estremecieron con los recuerdos de los sucedido el año anterior, que casi había acabado en desastre. Ana habló, su voz ahora un poco tensa. "No, no es por _eso._ Vamos, hablaremos adentro."

La chica abrió la puerta y el resto de los chicos entró, un Jack algo reticente cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Sentado en su silla estaba el Sr. Moon, masticando un sándwich mientras leía un libro. Volteó cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse y les sonrió a los estudiantes que estaban en la oficina. "Veo que llegaron al mismo tiempo, excelente."

Mientras el grupo se sentaba en las diversas sillas de la estancia, Jack permaneció recargado contra el marco de la puerta, aún sonriendo, pero listo para huir en cuanto pudiera. El Sr. Moon ignoró esto y le sonrió al chico. "Jack, los demás ya saben por qué te llamé aquí, pero me temo que no pude explicarte a ti esta mañana."

Jack se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que en realidad no le importaba mucho. "Si, tengo algo de curiosidad sobre lo que podría ser, para que sea necesario que Cocodrilo Dundee y yo estemos aquí."

Unos brillantes ojos verdes se entrecerraron mientras Aster combatía la urgencia de insultar a Jack.

El Sr. Moon ignoró la creciente tensión entre ambos jóvenes y habló, "¿Por qué mejor no te explican tus compañeros el motivo?"

Jack se sintió asombrosamente aliviado. No estaba en problemas, eso era bueno. "Está bien, ¿por qué no?"

"Muy bien. Nicholas, me parece que ésta fue tu idea. ¿Por qué no le explicas tú a Jack?"

El castaño asintió, mostrando una gran sonrisa y volteando para ver a Jack de frente. "Queríamos pedirte tu apoyo para el evento de Navidad de este año. "

Sandy y Ana le sonrieron, moviendo sus manos como para decir _sorpresa._ Aster solo giró los ojos y recargó su cuerpo en la ventana que estaba detrás de él. Se notaba que a pesar de todo no estaba de acuerdo con la oferta.

Jack se quedó viendo a los chicos antes de mirar incrédulo al profesor. "¿Qué?"

"Como ya sabes Jack, Nicholas, Ana, Aster y Sandy organizan un evento anual para los menos afortunados antes de Navidad, y les gustaría tener tu ayuda en el que harán este año."

Jack se quedó callado mirándolos, con los ojos muy abiertos antes de que su expresión se endureciera. Miró seriamente al profesor, pensando que esto era seguramente una mala broma. "¿Por qué querría hacer eso? ¿Gastar mi tiempo planeando una patética obra de caridad para que un montón de adultos me digan lo dulce que soy para que mis notas suban? No gracias, eso no es lo mío."

Como si de repente se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, Jack miró a los otros muchachos y sonriendo tímidamente les dijo, "Sin afán de ofender."

La cara de Aster era nuevamente cubierta por una expresión de rabia, "¿Cómo demonios se supone que no nos ofendamos?"

El Sr. Moon decidió intervenir antes de que se desatara una pelea, llamando la atención de los chicos con una sonora tos. "Jack, ni siquiera has escuchado lo que están planeando para este año."

"¿Por qué rayos deberí-"

"Están organizando una feria infantil para los niños de Burgess."

Jack se congeló a media oración y miró fijamente al Sr. Moon. Tomó aire y susurró, "¿Burgess? ¿Por qué no aquí?"

Ana fue quien contestó, curiosa por la afectada reacción de Jack ante la mención del pueblo. "Porque aquí casi no hay gente necesitada, al contrario que en Burgess."

Aster asintió, ya considerando el asunto cerrado. "Si, pero no te preocupes por eso, no tendrás que 'gastar tu tiempo' ayudando."

"Lo haré." Jack estaba mirando el suelo mientras hablaba, pero todos lo oyeron claramente.

Los otros adolescentes intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa, y hasta Sandy parecía interesado por el rumbo de los eventos.

El Sr. Moon sonrió. "Sabía que aceptarías. "


	2. Capítulo 2: Palabras Crueles

_Hola chicos, espero que la historia les haya gustado hasta ahora. Estoy planeando subir capítulos diario ahora que estoy de vacaciones, así que de momento, aquí esta el segundo._

_El Origen de los Guardianes no me pertenece, es de Peter Ramsey y William Joyce._  
_Si fuera mío, digamos que las cosas habrían sido algo diferentes._

_¡Ahora si, a leer!_

* * *

**Por los Niños**  
**Capítulo 2: Palabras Crueles.**

Aster se quedó mirando a Jack. Esto no era lo que se suponía que pasaría. ¡No se suponía que el chico dijera que si!

Hablando del Rey de Roma, el peliblanco levantó la mirada del suelo y notando las expresiones de incredulidad, sonrió. "Ya me oíste Aster. Lo haré."

La mirada del australiano se endureció. Esto no podía estar pasando. "Esto no es una broma Frost."

Jack dio un paso hacia atrás, poniendo su mano sobre el corazón, poniendo una expresión dolida. "¿Una broma? Aster, yo solamente acepté su generosa oferta."

"¡Entonces bienvenido al equipo!" gritó Nicholas, decidido a terminar la pelea antes de que empezara. El enorme chico tomó a Jack del suelo y lo levantó para darle un abrazo de esos que rompían huesos.

Ana aplaudió contenta. "¡Vamos a divertirnos mucho Jack!

Sandy solo sonrió y asintió. A pesar de que el pequeño chico rara vez hablaba, no era complicado leer sus emociones: que Jack dijese que si lo ponía contento.

Jack sonrió en respuesta, "Bueno, ¿cuándo empezamos?"

El ceño de Aster se frunció más mientras Ana contestaba, "Tan pronto como el Sr. Moon termine con el papeleo."

"Cosa que ya he hecho." El profesor abrió su escritorio, y del cajón de arriba sacó unas copias que le entregó a la chica. "Tuve algo de tiempo libre anoche, así que le llamé a Dr. Reiner. Mientras encuentren un lugar para hacer el evento, pueden realizarlo."

Nick dejó escapar un gritito de alegría y puso a Jack en el suelo. "¡Vamos a empezar este fin de semana entonces! Podemos ir mañana después de clases a casa de Ana para hacer una lluvia de ideas."

Ana sonrió. "Si, está bien. Además, mis padres ya están acostumbrados a que nos reunamos en casa. ¿Puedes venir mañana Jack?"

El miembro más nuevo del grupo asintió, aún tratando de recuperar el aliento después del abrazo de Nick. "Debo pedir permiso, pero no veo problema."

"_Genial._ " Aster dejó escapar la expresión con un sarcasmo que hasta podía tocarse en el aire.

Jack lo ignoró. "Los veré después de clases entonces."

"¡Está bien!" Ana rió y se dirigió con paso alegre a la puerta. "Vamos chicos, sólo nos queda media hora para comer."

Mientras salían de la oficina, Aster se rehusó a mirar a Jack, aunque Sandy se despidió con la mano al pasar.

Una vez solos, Jack volteó a ver al Sr. Moon. Ya no tenía esa sonrisa de superioridad ni la actitud desenfadada, en su lugar había una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del nervioso adolescente que parecía iluminarlo desde dentro. Si Aster hubiese visto esa expresión, se habría dado cuenta de que no había nada de qué preocuparse. "Gracias."

El Sr. Moon asintió, sus ojos brillando. "Jack, ya sé que tienes tus propias ideas sobre esto, pero al menos intenta llevarte bien con el grupo. Puede que te sorprendas al final de esto."

Jack miró la puerta por la que los otros chicos acababan de salir y se encogió de hombros. La actitud desenfadada había regresado. "Bueno, trataré profesor, pero no prometo nada."

* * *

"¡Está planeando algo!"

Ana rodó sus ojos. Aster estaba caminando de atrás hacia adelante en el pasto debajo del árbol en el que se sentaban generalmente, su almuerzo en el suelo, sin tocar. "¡Aster deja de preocuparte y come! Viste su reacción también, no creo que Jack esté planeando algo."

"¿Esa mirada dulce? ¡Es un truco Ana! Ya verán, no nos causará más que problemas los próximos tres meses." El australiano alzó la voz moviendo exageradamente los brazos, cosa que provocó miradas extrañadas de otros estudiantes que pasaban cerca.

Nick tragó la galleta que había estado masticando y suspiró. "Vamos Aster, aún si es como tú dices, no podemos hacer nada. Aceptó la oferta _frente al Sr. Moon._ Jack Frost es ahora parte del comité para la beneficencia de invierno y tendremos que hacernos a la idea."

"Lo sé, pero debemos comenzar a planear si contratar un seguro contra accidentes para cuando intente arruinarnos el evento."

Sandy frunció el ceño en dirección a su amigo cruzándose de brazos. El chico de cabello dorado estaba claramente disgustado con las palabras de Aster.

Aster se estremeció con la mirada de su amigo y gimió, "¡Oh vamos Sandy!"

Ninguno de ellos notó la presencia de Pitch en la banca detrás de ellos. Estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo para darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal, y el pelinegro se levantó, sin haber terminado de comer, y salió muy tenso del patio. Necesitaba hablar con cierto bromista de cabello níveo, ya.

* * *

Jack estaba sentado en su lugar favorito, al pie de un árbol en los límites del terreno escolar, leyendo un libro. Siempre iba allí si tenía tiempo libre, y Pitch lo sabía muy bien. Era un espacio privado, y cuando aún eran amigos, ambos jóvenes había estado muchas veces allí.

Cuando Pitch llegó y vio a Jack, dejó salir un gruñido y le quitó el libro al otro de las manos, dejándolo caer a un lado. "¿Qué diablos se supone que estás haciendo?"

Jack alzó una ceja sonriendo, "Bueno, leyendo."

"Ahórratelo Frost. Sabes exactamente a qué me refiero. ¡Estas ayudando a esos idiotas con la beneficencia de Navidad! ¡Dijiste que no te importaba lo que hicieran, y ahora te estás uniendo a sus filas!" Pitch temblaba de furia mientras esperaba que Jack le diera una explicación.

En lugar de eso, el peliblanco levantó el libro del suelo, sacudiendo la tierra de la tapa, volviendo a su lectura. No tenía muchas ganas de discutir con su antiguo camarada. Pitch se agachó para quitarle el libro nuevamente, pero Jack lo quitó del alcance del otro. "Vete ya Pitch."

"¡No hasta que me des una explicación!"

Jack suspiró y miró al otro joven. "Ellos preguntaron, yo dije que sí. Fin de la historia. ¡Vete ya!"

"¿Fin de la historia? ¿Desde cuándo te ha preocupado ayudar a los demás y todo eso?"

Jack cerró el libro, mordiéndose el labio mientras pensaba que decir. Si alguien podía entender porque estaba haciendo esto, ese era Pitch. "No harán un evento para recaudar fondos este año."

"¿Entonces qué tiene pensado hacer el equipo maravilla que llama la atención del mismísimo Jack Frost?"

Jack se pasó una mano por el cabello. Sabía que esto pasaría, pero no esperaba tener que confrontarlo tan pronto. "Van a hacer una feria infantil en Burgess."

Pitch se quedó mirando al chico en el suelo unos segundos, antes de reírse. "Oh Dios, _esto_ es genial. ¿Lo saben?"

Jack le lanzó una mirada penetrante a su antiguo amigo. "¡Claro que no! Ni lo harán, tenlo por seguro."

Pitch seguía riendo, pero logró hablar después de tomar aire. "Si claro."

La piel de alabastro de Jack comenzaba a calentarse, volviéndose de color escarlata, pero no estaba seguro si era por pena o por enojo. "¡No lo harán! ¡No es como si fuera a portarme _amigable_ con esos perdedores! Sólo voy a asegurarme de que la feria sea excelente."

"¿_Tú_ te asegurarás de que sea excelente? ¡Vamos Jack! No haces más que causar caos y desastres allí donde vas. Por eso me agradas."

Jack se levantó, sus helados ojos llenos de furia.

Pitch sonrió, aun riendo entre dientes. La ira se había esfumado, reemplazada con asombro. "¿Qué? ¿Vas a negarlo? Nombra una sola cosa _productiva _que hayas hecho en los siete años que llevo de conocerte."

El fuego se esfumó de los ojos de Jack y se recargó en el tronco detrás de él, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Se veía como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Pitch sonrió ante la imagen._ Perfecto._

"¿No lo entiendes Pitch?" susurró, sin ver al más alto de frente. "Esta es mi oportunidad de hacer algo bien."

"¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo? Solo porque Jack Frost de repente quiere ser el niño de oro de la escuela, no significa que pueda borrar años de ser un dolor de cabeza." Pitch fue hacia donde estaba Jack, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros del chico. Su tono se suavizó, "Escucha, ve e inténtalo. ¡Inténtalo con todas tus fuerzas! Cuando todo se venga abajo y se rompa en mil pedazos y estés solo entre un montón de problemas, estaré aquí para darte la bienvenida a donde perteneces otra vez. Aquí, conmigo."

Jack ni siquiera miró al pelinegro mientras este le daba un abrazo flojo para luego irse. Esperó hasta que estuvo seguro de que Pitch ya no se encontraba cerca y se derrumbó en el suelo, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Pitch estaba equivocado. Él iba a lograrlo, iba a hacer que todo saliera bien. _Tenía que hacerlo._


	3. Capítulo 3: Jugando con las Minis

_Tercer capítulo ya. Feliz de poder cumplir mi promesa de subir diario. Este es uno de esos capítulos donde no traduje todo, ya verán por qué. _

_**Nefertari Queen: **Me alegro de que te guste, y espero que el capítulo de hoy también sea de tu agrado._

_**Dantes Welt: **Si, espero seguir así, al menos antes de que entre a clases. Y no te preocupes, ya verás que Aster no es tan malo como parece...  
_

_El Origen de los Guardianes no me pertenece, es de Peter Ramsey y William Joyce._  
_Si fuera mío, digamos que las cosas habrían sido algo diferentes._

_Sin nada más que decir, disfruten la lectura._

* * *

**Por los Niños**  
**Capítulo 3: Jugando con las Minis**

"¿Listo para una maravillosa sesión de planeación del festival?" Ana se reía feliz frente a él, aplaudiendo contenta y emocionada. Era la última hora de clase del viernes, la única clase que compartía con la chica, y ella se había pasado los cincuenta minutos lanzándole miradas emocionadas desde el otro lado del salón. En el instante en que la campana sonó la chica corrió a su lado.

Él solamente rió. "Creo que sí."

"¡Oh estoy segura que sí! Oh Jack, no tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy de que nos vayas a ayudar. Hemos sido sólo nosotros cuatro durante años y ahora tenemos un nuevo compañero. ¡Eres como un regalo de Navidad adelantado!" gritó emocionada la chica, sonriéndole cálidamente y Jack se dio cuenta de que de hecho, le creía.

Con una sonrisa de asombro, el peliblanco se estiró, feliz de estar libre de clases por fin. "Bueno, vamos. ¿Dónde nos veremos con los demás?"

Ana caminó a través del salón hacia el pasillo con Jack detrás de ella. "En el estacionamiento. Aster y yo normalmente caminamos a casa, pero Nick conduce todos los días, así que iremos a mi casa en el trineo."

"¿El trineo?"

Ana le guiñó un ojo y se apresuró a salir al patio. "Ya lo versa."

Jack dejó que la muchacha se adelantara. Con ese top verde brillante y el poncho color cobalto era fácil no perderla.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento Jack entendió el sobrenombre del carro de inmediato. El carro de Nick era un enorme Jeep Cherokee rojo cereza que tenía un delicado patrón de escarcha en los laterales, un adorno con la forma de un árbol de navidad en el capó y una corona en la parilla. La placa delantera decía "MRYXMAS." Jack ya había visto el auto por el pueblo antes, pero jamás había tomado nota de que tan raro era.

Nick, Aster y Sandy ya estaban allí y los esperaban dentro del Jeep. Mientras Jack se acercaba cuidadosamente logró oír música sonando… música navideña, en la primera semana de Septiembre.

Nick abrió la puerta del conductor y salió del auto, los acordes de 'Winter Wonderland' sonando más fuerte ahora. "¡Allí están ustedes dos! Nos preguntábamos donde estarían y qué los retrasaba."

"Lo siento, la clase tardó un poco más de lo normal esta vez, pero ya estamos aquí, es lo bueno, ¿no Jack?"

El chico no dijo nada, todavía tratando de procesar el aspecto del auto de Nick. Finalmente, habló. "¿Si te das cuenta de que faltan, más o menos, cuatro meses para Navidad, verdad?"

Nick rió, un sonido estridente que hacía que todo su cuerpo se sacudiera, "Navidad es más que una fecha, mi amigo. ¡Es un estado de la mente!"

Aster, que estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, rodó los ojos y bajó el cristal para gritarles. "Es solo otra festividad comercial, compañero. Si quieres algo que sigue puro y sin manchar, espera hasta primavera."

Nick negó con la cabeza y le sonrió a Jack. "Ignora a Aster. Sólo está molesto porque _mis_ eventos de caridad de Navidad siempre son mejores que su cacería anual de huevos en Pascua."

Jack sonrió juguetón. "No te preocupes, soy muy bueno ignorando a Aster."

"¡Te escuché!"

Ana abrió la puerta trasera del Jeep y se sentó junto a Sandy. "Vamos chicos, dejen de comportarse como chiquillos."

Nick se apresuró a entrar en el auto y se acomodó de nuevo en el asiento del conductor mientras Jack se colocaba cautelosamente a un lado de Ana. Para su sorpresa, los asientos del auto eran bastante cómodos, y el dulce olor de pino y menta llenó su nariz. Sonrió y cerró la puerta, de repente feliz ante la idea de viajar en el extraño vehículo.

Nick vio el cambio en Jack a través de su retrovisor y le sonrió a un ceñudo Aster. "Todos aman el trineo."

* * *

La casa de Ana era una vieja mansión de estilo Victoriano. Sin importar la obvia antigüedad del edificio, las paredes estaban pintadas con diferentes tonos de morado y rosa, mientras que el techo era de un suave color amarillo. Nick se estacionó en la entrada y Aster salió del auto, con la cara algo verde. Siempre se mareaba cuando le tocaba a Nicholas conducir.

Los demás chicos salieron del Jeep y caminaron hacia la casa mientras Aster trataba de calmar su estómago. Cuando abrieron la puerta, fueron recibidos por un grupo de cinco expectantes Anas en miniatura.

"¡Okay, okay! ¡Atrás chicas!" dijo Ana tratando de pasar entre las niñas. Los otros chicos apenas y notaron a las pequeñas, estando acostumbrados a ese tipo de recibimientos, pero Jack estaba paralizado. Ana notó esto y se encogió de hombros, mirándolo a los ojos mientras se explicaba. "Mis dos tías viven aquí cerca así que mis primas vienen a jugar _muy seguido_ con mi hermanita. Mi familia tiene genes fuertes, ¿no?"

Jack parpadeó, aún procesando el hecho de que Ana tenía detrás un grupo de clones. "¿Cuál de ellas es tu hermana?"

Ana se agachó y levantó en sus brazos a la más pequeña de las niñas. La chiquilla vestía un vestido de princesa verde brillante, del mismo color que el top de Ana. "Esta es Baby. Su nombre real es Anita, pero suena demasiado parecido al mío, así que todos le decimos Baby Ana, o solo Baby."

La pequeña rió y abrazó a su hermana antes de saludar tímidamente a Jack.

"Baby, este es Jack. Va a ayudarnos con nuestro proyecto de Navidad de este año, así que no pueden molestarlo, ¿entendido?"

La niña hizo un puchero, pero asintió. Ana barrió con la mirada a sus primas después. "La advertencia va para ustedes también, ¿de acuerdo señoritas?"

Las Anas miniatura se veían decepcionadas, pero asintieron mientras Ana bajaba a su hermanita al suelo.

"¡Esperen!" Todos los ojos se posaron en Jack, que tenía las manos levantadas en un gesto de rendición. "No me importa si quieren molestarme. ¡Pueden hacerlo tanto como les plazca!"

Ana lo miro desconcertada, claramente sin entender el cambio en el muchacho. "Pero, ¿qué pasa con el proyecto?"

"No, no," Aster estaba sonriendo, "si Jack quiere jugar con alguien con su misma capacidad mental, ¿quiénes somos para detenerlo?"

Los demás esperaron a que Jack mordiera el anzuelo, pero parecía haber aceptado la ofensa con buen humor mientras Baby y las otras lo tomaban de la mano para llevarlo al salón de juegos, más que encantadas con la oferta del chico sobre 'molestarlo'.

Ana miró a los otros sin saber qué hacer. "Pero se supones que debería ayudarnos a planear la feria."

Aster comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Ana, donde generalmente trabajaban mientas hablaba. "Nunca hemos necesitado su ayuda antes, ¿qué importa si se pone a jugar con las minis?"

Los otros asintieron y comenzaron a subir también. Se habían imaginado que Jack trataría de echarse para atrás al primer asomo de trabajo.

* * *

"¡Ana, tu nuevo amigo es absolutamente maravilloso con los niños! Jamás había visto a las niñas tan tranquilas." La madre de Ana los había subido a buscar unos quince minutos después, alabando a Jack.

"¿A qué te refieres mama?" preguntó la chica alzando la vista de su laptop para mirar los cálidos ojos violetas de su madre.

"Bueno, deberías venir a verlo por ti misma."

Los cuatro adolescentes intercambiaron miradas confusas y siguieron a la pequeña y rubia mujer hasta el salón de juegos.

Dentro, Jack estaba inclinado en el suelo, sus ojos llenos de miedo, mientras susurraba, "El dragón se acercó aún más al lugar donde me ocultaba. Podía sentir el calor que emitía su piel."

Cinco pares de ojos violetas estaban fijos en él, escuchando atentamente mientras contaba la historia.

"Con un grito salvaje, la bestia se precipitó hacia la noche, pasando justo a mi lado. Tenía vía libre para escapar, pero la Princesa Anita aún estaba atrapada dentro de la cueva, y yo les había prometido a las hadas que la salvaría."

Aún Aster se encontró sonriendo, mientras veía a las chicas escuchando a Jack que se movía por todo el cuarto, actuando su papel de héroe. Cada niña tenía un personaje en la historia y, cuando ese personaje aparecía, Jack las tomaba de la mano y actuaba junto a ellas hasta que su parte terminaba. Los únicos sonidos que se podían escuchar, a parte de la voz de Jack, eran las risas y pequeños jadeos de sorpresa.

La madre de Ana sonrió con la tierna escena y miró a su hija. "Sabes, cuando me dijiste que incluirían a un nuevo miembro en el grupo para el evento de este año tenía curiosidad por lo que el chico podía ofrecer, pero ahora lo entiendo. ¡Él es justo lo que necesitan para asegurarse de que todos se diviertan en la feria!"

Oyendo esto, Aster gruñó. "No necesitamos a ese simplón presumido para hacer la feria divertida. Sé cómo hacer que los niños se la pasen bien sin la ayuda de Jack Frost."

"Estoy segura de que si Aster, pero un poco de ayuda extra puede ser muy útil cuando se trata de niños."

Aster rodó los ojos. "Mire, Sra. Romoli, Jack puede ser capaz de entretener a cinco niñas, pero está eludiendo sus responsabilidades. Se supone que debería estar arriba ayudándonos a pensar."

La madre de Ana se llevó la mano a la boca haciendo un ruidito de sorpresa. "¡Oh Aster, lo siento mucho! Cuando vi que las niñas jalaban al joven hacia el salón de juegos, asumí que aún no empezarían, así que le pedí que las vigilara un momento mientras atendía una llamada del trabajo. Acabo de colgar y fui a buscarlos inmediatamente."

La conversación sacó a Jack de su personaje y lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Ahora estaba callado mirando a los chicos en el pasillo, obviamente apenado. Baby miró a su nuevo amigo y le preguntó, "¿Por qué te detuviste?"

El chico se arrodilló para verla de cerca y le sonrió, "Bueno, pues porque me temo de que ya es hora de que vaya con Ana y los demás a trabajar."

Todas las niñas hicieron ruidos de decepción, y la mayor de ellas preguntó, "¿Pero qué pasa con la Princesa Anita y Sir Frost?"

Jack miró a la prima de Ana y le contestó con una pregunta. "¿Qué crees tú que pasó Lea?"

La niña pareció pensarlo un momento y luego respondió, "Creo que se casaron y vivieron felices por siempre. "

Jack se acarició la barbilla, considerando la idea. "¿Por siempre?"

"Si." respondió de nuevo la mayor, asintiendo con entusiasmo. "Las princesas siempre viven felices por siempre."

Jack parecía un poco sorprendido. "¿Felices por siempre?" volvió a cuestionar.

"¡SI!" gritaron todas las niñas emocionadas, entre risas.

El peliblanco se dejo caer en el sillón, sonriendo también. "¡Bueno! Si todas están de acuerdo con la idea, _eso_ debió ser lo que pasó, ¿no?"

Las minis dejaron de reír, considerando la propuesta. Lea fue la que tomó la decisión primero, "¡Creo que tienes razón!"

Las demás asintieron y Jack se levantó del sillón. "Entonces ya no hay nada más que decir, ¿cierto?"

El grupo de niñas se abrazaron a las piernas de Jack, que gentilmente les sonrió quitando sus bracitos. Luego se acercó a la puerta donde los otros adolescentes lo esperaban. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas con un pálido tono de rosa, pero se veía muy satisfecho consigo mismo. "Lo siento Ana, tu mamá me pidió que las vigilara y creo que me dejé llevar. Espero no haberme perdido mucho."

Ella negó con la cabeza. "No, apenas estamos comenzando."

Jack sonrió. "¿Qué estamos esperando entonces? ¡Vamos a trabajar!"


	4. Capítulo 4: Burgess

___¡Hola! Bueno, aquí en casa es sábado en la mañana, y como para mi no hay nada mejor que pasar el día leyendo, subiré esto ya._

___Respecto al asunto de los nombres, como muchos seguro saben, en inglés el termino de "Hombre de la Luna" se maneja como "Man in the Moon" o simplemente "Manny". Hay una película llamada 'Era de Hielo' y el personaje del mamut se llama "Manfred", y le dicen "Manny". Esa es la razón del nombre del Sr. Moon en la historia, para seguir de acuerdo con la versión original. Espero que no sea una mala idea._

___¡Miles de gracias por los reviews! _

___**roxas25: **De nada, para mi es un placer.  
_

___**Guest: **Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado y espero también que sigas leyendo.  
_

___El Origen de los Guardianes no me pertenece, es de Peter Ramsey y William Joyce.  
Si fuera mío, digamos que las cosas habrían sido algo diferentes_

_¡Ahora si, disfrutenlo!_

* * *

**Por los Niños**  
**Capítulo 4: Burgess****. **

Sandy bostezó y Jack le sonrió adormilado al otro chico. "También yo, Sandy."

Lo primero que había hecho el grupo fue crear una lista de entretenimiento en vivo, juegos y comida que querían tener en la feria. Luego vino la parte difícil. Ana estaba escribiendo en su laptop, buscando información y haciendo presupuestos en una hoja de Excel. La chica servía como la tesorera, secretaria, contacto y banco general de información del grupo. Era mucho trabajo, pero a Ana le gustaba mantenerse ocupada.

Aster estaba recargado contra la cama de Ana, haciendo bocetos de las decoraciones de la feria. A pesar de que pudiese parecer gruñón, el chico era un excelente artista y era el encargado de diseñar todo lo que el grupo necesitaba para cualquier evento.

Nick estaba en el piso, haciendo tarea. Su trabajo era tallar la madera según los diseños de Aster y transportar cosas. En unos días, comenzaría a trabajar para hacer todo lo que necesitaran en el taller de su familia y recogería las donaciones y pedidos en el trineo. Por ahora, no tenía mucho que hacer.

Ese era también el caso de Sandy. El rubio era el encargado de los horarios y las ideas. Mientras los demás sólo tenían una noción general de lo que querían, era trabajo de Sandy planear todas y cada una de las cosas que harían con su increíble imaginación. Ahora que ya tenían todo planeado, las habilidades de Sandy no serían necesitadas hasta saber que estaba dentro de las posibilidades.

Hasta ese momento, el trabajo de Jack era ofrecer ideas y decidir si lo que Sandy planeaba era de hecho divertido. Viendo como los otros adoptaban sus roles con esa facilidad hacía que el chico se sintiera totalmente inútil.

Nicholas alzó la vista de su tarea de matemáticas, mirando a los dos cansados chicos, y bostezando también él. Jack rió ante la escena y dijo, "Creo que todos estamos algo cansados, ¿no?"

Ana siguió escribiendo, sin siquiera levantar la mirada de su trabajo al contestar, "De hecho no. Lo cual es bueno, porque todavía tengo mucho que hacer antes de poder empezar a realizar las llamadas y necesitamos resolver esa parte tan pronto como sea posible."

Jack le había ofrecido ayuda a la muchacha, pero Ana había insistido en que tenía que hacerlo sola. Tenía un sistema establecido y no necesitaba que alguien lo desordenara. Además, ¿tenía Jack una laptop que pudiese usar? ¿No? Entonces era mejor que se quedara callado y la dejase trabajar.

Después del pequeño regaño, Jack había sentido el impulso de bajar las escaleras para jugar con las minis, pero decidió que no le daría armas a Aster para quejarse sobre él. Ni siquiera había tenido valor para sacar su libro y leer. Había pasado un par de horas muy aburridas y empezaba a sentirse adormilado. Se levantó y le dijo al grupo, "Bueno, si ya no me necesitan, creo que es hora de que vaya a casa."

Ahora si todos dejaron de hacer sus cosas para mirar al peliblanco. El chico se extraño y preguntó, "¿Qué?"

Nick bostezó de nuevo y le dio a Jack una sonrisa de disculpa. "Lo siento Jack, creo que se nos olvidó decirte que normalmente todos nos quedamos a dormir en casa de Ana después de la junta. Deberías quedarte también."

Jack también sonrió y comenzó a caminar despacio hacia la puerta. "Oh, ya veo. No es problema. Es decir, no pedí permiso para eso ni traje nada conmigo, así que creo que es mejor que me vaya."

Ana asintió, pero parecía preocupada. "¿Seguro Jack? Es casi una tradición."

El chico continúo caminando hacia la puerta. "Jamás he sido alguien muy de tradiciones. Tiendo a romperlas seguido."

Aster trató de reprimir una risa y regresó a su trabajo. "Qué sorpresa."

Jack si se rió, llegando por fin a la salida, y dijo, "Los veré el lunes entonces. ¿O nos reuniremos mañana también?"

Ana había comenzado a negar cuando Nick habló. "Bueno, de hecho, creo que deberíamos ir a Burgess mañana. Ya quedamos en que haremos la feria en el centro recreativo y, aunque ya hemos estado allí antes, nunca habíamos usado el edificio en sí."

Sandy alzó los pulgares en dirección a Nick y los otros murmuraron su aprobación. Jack se pasó la mano por el cabello, algo nervioso, pero escondiéndolo con una sonrisa. "De acuerdo. ¿Creen que será muy difícil que nos lo presten para el evento?"

Aster comenzó a borrar furiosamente, claramente disgustado con algo que había dibujado. "¡No va a ser difícil! Nos conocen bastante por allí. ¿Dónde crees que hago mi evento de Pascua? El lugar es ideal para esconder huevos."

"Eso es genial. ¿A qué hora vengo mañana?"

"No te preocupes por eso Jack. Dame tu dirección y te recogeremos cuando estemos listos. Aster es un gruñón de lo peor por las mañanas, así que tardaremos un poco en movernos." El robusto chico le arrojó un bolígrafo y una libreta al nuevo miembro del grupo, que éste atrapó en el aire.

Escribió su dirección rápidamente y dejó las cosas sobre la mesa cercana a la puerta. "Los veo mañana entonces."

Los demás se despidieron de Jack, que bajó las escaleras rápidamente. Tomó su mochila de donde la había dejado y abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir escuchó una voz femenina llamándole.

La Señora Romoli había oído al chico bajar y salió de la cocina para abrazarlo. "Gracias por toda tu ayuda hoy Jack. ¡Eres bienvenido para jugar con las niñas siempre que quieras!"

Después de dudarlo un segundo, Jack regresó el abrazo y le agradeció la oferta antes de despedirse y salir a la noche. El aire estaba frío, no era algo raro en una noche de otoño, pero a Jack le gustaba así. Caminó felizmente por las calles iluminadas, disfrutando la sensación del aire frío en su rostro, pensando en lo increíble que la feria iba a ser.

* * *

La casa de Jack era pequeña, una reliquia colonial hecha de piedra que parecía venir de otra era. Los cuatro adolescentes salieron del trineo, curiosos por cómo se vería por dentro, y tocaron el timbre.

Una mujer de piel pálida salió a recibirlos con una sonrisa. Su complexión era idéntica a la de Jack, pero no se parecían en nada. "Hola, ustedes deben ser los amigos de Jack. ¡Pasen! Está arriba terminándose de alistar."

Los chicos entraron y Nicholas le sonrió a la mujer. "Gracias Señora Frost."

La sonrisa de ella vaciló, "Es Overland de hecho."

Nick se disculpó inmediatamente. "Lo siento, no sabíamos que había conservado su nombre de soltera. Jack no nos lo comentó."

"¿Qué? No, es el apellido de mi esposo." La sonrisa terminó de desvanecerse luego de la frase, y la mujer parecía no saber muy bien qué decir. Los chicos tampoco tenían idea, y durante ese tenso silencio, escucharon pasos en la escalera.

Jack estaba bajando; vestía un par de jeans azules desgastados una camiseta azul medianoche, con una sudadera con capucha en las manos. Miró a los chicos y les dirigió su conocida sonrisa. "Escuché el timbre y me figuré que serían ustedes chicos. Debí saber ya estaban causando problemas."

Terminó de bajar y le dio un abrazo a la Sra. Overland, ignorando el tenso silencio de la habitación. "Ya te había dicho que vamos a Burgess, ¿cierto?"

La mujer asintió, correspondiendo al abrazo. "Si cariño. ¿Necesitas dinero?"

"No, tengo algunos billetes. No creo necesitar mucho más."

La Sra. Overland sonrió de nuevo, "Está bien. ¡Diviértanse!"

Jack prácticamente empujó a los otros fuera de la casa hacia el trineo. "Ya pasa del medio día, será mejor que nos demos prisa."

Todos subieron al jeep, intuyendo que el tema de la diferencia de apellidos no era algo a tratar momentáneamente, y se pusieron los cinturones mientras Nick encendía el auto. El motor del trineo rugió y el conductor preguntó al resto de los pasajeros, "Entonces, ¿prefieren escuchar a Nat King Cole o a Mariah Carey?"

Ana gritó 'Mariah' al mismo tiempo que Aster decía 'Nat'.

"Lo siento Ana, soy copiloto y por lo tanto tengo derechos." Dijo el australiano mientras sonreía burlón con el CD en la mano.

Entonces Nick se salió un poco de la carretera haciendo que el rostro de Aster se pusiera pálido. Dejó caer el CD y se agarró muy fuerte a los reposabrazos de su asiento mientras gruñía, "Lo hiciste a propósito Nick."

El conductor miró por el retrovisor hacia donde estaba Jack y le guiñó un ojo al sonriente. "No, ¿por qué haría eso?"

Sandy dejó salir una pequeña risa mientras las carcajadas de Ana retumbaban dentro del jeep. Se agachó hacia adelante y tomó el CD del piso, poniéndolo en el reproductor. "Está bien Aster, escucharemos lo que tú quieras."

Jack terminó de recargarse en su asiento, disfrutando de escuchar la plática y la calmada melodía de una de sus canciones navideñas favoritas llenando el jeep. '_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire. Jack Frost nipping at your nose…'_

* * *

Burgess, a pesar de estar a sólo una hora de viaje, era mucho más grande que Narvon. Jack se asomó por la ventana mientras los otros seguían conversando, viendo como los familiares edificios pasaban. La calle principal estaba llena de negocios familiares con nombres como 'Antigüedades Bellota'. Las familias, parejas y grupos de adolescentes paseaban, disfrutando el soleado día. El peliblanco miró la arrugada sudadera sobre sus piernas. Tendría que ponérsela muy pronto.

De repente, Nick dio una vuelta muy brusca para salir de la calle principal hacia una avenida lateral, causando que Aster cerrara los ojos y gimiera.

Siguieron por unos minutos hasta que dejaron atrás el centro, llegando los suburbios del pueblo. "¡Allí está!"

El centro recreativo era un largo y bajo edificio gris rodeado de campos deportivos con pasto, uno de los cuales estaba en ese momento en uso por unos chiquillos jugando soccer. Nick se estaciono y todos bajaron del trineo, felices de poder moverse a sus anchas. Jack fue el último en salir, y Aster, quien ya había dejado de sentir náuseas, lo miró alzando una ceja, "¿Qué hay con el nuevo look Frost?"

A pesar del calor, Jack tenía puesta la sudadera, con la capucha arriba tapando completamente su blanco cabello. Se encogió de hombros y respondió, "Me gusta evitar las miradas."

Sandy inclinó su cabeza hacia el lado y miró a Jack confuso, como preguntando, '¿Por qué teñirlo entonces?'

Jack entendió la mirada a la perfección, Después de todo, había escuchado la pregunta muchas veces a lo largo de los años. "No me tiño el cabello. Soy parcialmente albino, nací sin pigmento en el cabello y con mínimas cantidades en los ojos y la piel. No me molesta la verdad, es un modo interesante de iniciar una conversación con alguien."

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar al edificio con Aster al frente, y Ana preguntó, "Oh, ¿tu mamá también es parcialmente albina también?"

La pregunta era curiosa e inocente, pero Jack se congeló en su lugar.

"¿Mi mamá?" susurró.

Ana asintió, confusa ante la reacción del otro, "Si, ella también es muy pálida."

Jack tragó duro, y miró al par de ojos violetas, forzando sus labios en una sonrisa ladeada. "No, mi mamá no era… no es albina."

Si Ana notó el titubeo, no lo mencionó. En lugar de eso, asintió y salió corriendo detrás de Nick y Aster que ya habían llegado al edificio.

Sandy, sin embargo, se quedó caminando al lado de Jack.

El peliblanco dejó escapar un suspiro, "Sandy, no quiero hablar de eso."

El más bajito no dijo nada, pero sonrió de una manera que claramente decía, 'Estaré aquí cuando quieras hablar.'

Jack rió suavemente. "Okay, tal vez un día pueda contarte."

La sonrisa de Sandy se hizo más grande.

"¡Apresúrense par de lentos!" gritó Aster a los muchachos, hacienda que Sandy apretara los labios y tomará la mano de Jack, llevándolo rápidamente hasta el edificio.

Jack brincó ante el súbito contacto, no estando acostumbrado a ser tocado, pero corrió para mantenerse a la par del otro muchacho. ¿Desde cuándo que Sandy podía moverse así de rápido?

Aster reía abiertamente ahora. "No dejes que su tamaño te engañe, Sandy es un gran atleta. ¡Años de correr detrás de nosotros han dado resultados!"

Después de llegar a las puertas con los otros, el diminuto adolescente soltó la mano de Jack sonriente y se estiró un poco, haciendo que los demás rieran.

"De acuerdo Sandman, recuérdame no hacerte enojar jamás."

Sandy consideró el nuevo apodo y decidió que le gustaba, sonriéndole a Jack para demostrarlo mientras Nick abría las enormes puertas color borgoña. "Vamos, hay que ver si el Sr. Kaufman está aquí. Debemos hablar con él para reservar el edificio para la feria."

* * *

El Sr. Kaufman, el encargado de centro recreativo, era un hombre maduro de setenta y tantos años y estaba sentado en su oficina cuando el grupo tocó la puerta. El hombre alzó la vista de su computadora para ver quién era, y su rostro se iluminó. Le gustaba cuando los chicos venían de visita, pero entonces sus ojos se posaron en Jack, que estaba hasta atrás, ocultándose. La sorpresa recorrió el rostro del Sr. Kaufman, que abría la boca para decir algo, pero fue silenciado por Jack, que negaba con la cabeza con una mirada de súplica en sus ojos. El hombre asintió apenas, posando su atención en los otros chicos, que no habían notado el silencioso intercambio en los tres escasos segundos que había durado. "¡Es bueno verlos chicos! ¿Pero no es un poco temprano para planear el evento de Pascua?"

Nick palmeó a Aster en la espalda, casi tirándolo. "Por una vez, no estamos aquí en nombre del evento de Aster, si no del mío."

El Sr. Kaufman alzó una ceja, sus ojos verde océano brillando. "¿Qué están planeando esta vez?"

Ana comenzó a hablar, explicándole los planes para la feria, y el anciano escuchó atentamente, asintiendo de vez en vez. Cuando la chica terminó, el Sr. Kaufman dijo, "Bueno, no veo por qué no. Suena como una fantástica idea. ¿Ya saben cuando quieren hacer el evento?"

"El sábado quince." Respondió Jack por los otros, que parpadearon sorprendidos, pero aceptaron la idea. No habían discutido una fecha exacta, pero esa parecía tan buena como cualquier otra.

El encargado le sonrió a Jack, con un toque de tristeza en sus ojos. "Esa fecha es perfecta. Después de todo, no creo que quieran hacerlo el fin de semana antes de Navidad. La mayoría de la gente estará muy ocupada esos días."

El Sr. Kaufman sacó un calendario de su escritorio. "El sábado quince todavía está libre. Pueden usar todas las instalaciones, pero si quieren tener acceso a la pista de patinaje, tendré que cobrarles."

"No creo que eso quepa en el presupuesto, pero usaremos todo lo demás." declaró Ana. "¿Tiene de casualidad un plano del edificio para que lo utilicemos para planear en casa?"

El hombre asintió. "De hecho, si. Sólo déjenme sacarles una copia." Se levantó de su escritorio y tomó una carpeta de la repisa, yendo hacia la puerta pero se detuvo frente a Jack. "Saben, aún no me han presentado a su nuevo amigo."

Nick lo miró culpable, "Lo siento, ¿dónde están nuestros modales? Sr. Kaufman, este es Jack Frost."

El Sr. Kaufman asintió aún viendo a Jack, que se removió incómodo bajo su mirada. "Jack, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo a hacer las copias? Los demás ya han estado aquí antes, pero tú necesitas un pequeño recorrido."

Jack sonrió. "Suena divertido."

"Excelente. Ustedes cuatro pueden esperarnos aquí, no tardaremos."

Los chicos asintieron y vieron como su nuevo compañero seguía al encargado por la puerta, desapareciendo al final del pasillo.

* * *

Jack estaba sentado en una vieja mesa de madera, moviendo sus piernas en el aire y mirando el piso mientras el Sr. Kaufman sacaba las copias de los planos. Ninguno de ellos había hablado en el camino y el silencio se hacía más incómodo cada segundo. Finalmente, fue el Sr. Kaufman quien habló, "Jack, es bueno verte."

El chico sonrió, la incomodidad desvanecida por la calidez de su sonrisa. "Lo mismo digo, han pasado años."

"¿Todavía practicas patinaje?"

Jack negó, un poco triste. "No, no me he puesto un par de patines desde… bueno, no lo he hecho en bastante tiempo."

El encargado abrió la tapa de la copiadora poniendo una nueva hoja dentro. "Deberías, eres una persona muy hábil Jack."

El chico sonrió, "Bueno, aún si quisiera, no hay pista de hielo en Narvon."

"Qué lástima." El Sr. Kaufman tomó las copias y las juntó. "Bueno, terminamos. Ahora, pasando a otra cosa, ¿hay una buena razón para actuar como si no te conociera?"

Jack rió y contestó, "No quiero que los otros sepan todo de mí, solo eso."

El anciano suspiró. "Jack, son Buenos chicos. Puedes hacer cosas peores que confiar en ellos."

El peliblanco no pareció notar el tono triste del mayor mientras saltaba al suelo y caminaba hacia el pasillo. "No se preocupe, ya le prometí al Sr. Moon que les daría una oportunidad."

"Ah, Manfred. Había olvidado que él es el supervisor de estos eventos. Sigue siendo el Coordinador de trabajo social en la preparatoria, ¿no?"

Jack asintió, comenzando a platicarle al mayor cosas sobre el Sr. Moon, sobre el fantástico trabajo que hacía como maestro y sus clases mientras regresaban a la oficina del Sr. Kaufman.

* * *

Los chicos llegaron a Narvon al atardecer. Luego de salir del centro recreativo, habían ido a comer algo a un pequeño restaurante y luego caminaron un poco por el pueblo. Jack había estado muy nervioso, y mantuvo la capucha arriba todo el tiempo, pero todos la pasaron muy bien. En el camino de regreso, Jack se había unido a la conversación en lugar de quedarse callado en el asiento igual que en la mañana.

Ahora que estaban en casa, Nick dejó en casa a Jack primero. El albino le agradeció al chico por el aventón y, después de despedirse de los otros con un 'buenas noches' y la promesa de verlos el lunes, entró a su casa.


	5. Capítulo 5: La Carta

_Quinto capítulo y las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesantes... Ojalá les guste._

_¡De nuevo, miles de gracias por los reviews!_

_**Dantes Welt:** ¡Lo sé! Las minis son adorables, y pues había que mantener el espíritu juguetón de Jack. _

_**bedstories: **Si, solo cuatro pero ya estoy trabajando en ello. Checa el resto de las notas._

_**GatoWatanuki: **Yo también amo a Aster, como humano o conejo. Tampoco es lo mío eso de esperar por los capítulos diariamente... checa la notas de más abajo._

_**Ichigo Kobayashi:** Gracias por los comentarios, actualizo diario. Revisa la pagina o mi perfil directo, espero disfrutes del resto de los capis._

_**A petición de algunos, creo que empezaré a subir 2 capis diarios, o puedo subir uno cada que lo termine. Diganme cual de las opciones prefieren, porque si sigo subiendo de a uno, ¡tardaré un mes completo! Son 32 capítulos, y no quisiera tenerlos en ascuas tanto tiempo, detesto cuando me lo hacen a mi.**_

_**Los capítulo están para hoy, piensen en ellos como un regalo dominical.**_

_El Origen de los Guardianes no me pertenece, es de Peter Ramsey y William Joyce. __Si fuera mío, digamos que las cosas habrían sido algo diferentes._

___¡Disfruten de la lectura!_

* * *

**Por los niños****  
Capítulo 5: La Carta**

Jack se despertó justo a las 6:00 el lunes por la mañana. EL cielo fuera de su ventana tenía el color gris de la madrugada. Suspiró feliz y se quedó acostado, envuelto en las sábanas, observando como el sol lentamente pintaba el cielo con tonos cálidos de rojo y dorado. A las 6:45 se levantó por fin y fue al baño. Los Overland no despertarían hasta dentro de otra hora mínimo, así que hizo el menor ruido posible al abrir la llave y quitarse la ropa.

Metió una mano en el cubículo checando la temperatura del agua, y luego entró. Mientras el agua bajaba por su piel de alabastro, Jack pensó en los eventos del fin de semana. Era bastante extraño hablar con alguien del pasado, caminar a través de Burgess como alguien normal y no como un fantasma con abrigo azul. Sabía que unirse a los otros en el pequeño comité implicaba hablar con personas del pueblo, pero no se había dado cuenta de que eso lo haría extrañar…

No, no valía la pena pensar en esas cosas. Jack cerró la llave del agua y tomó una toalla, sin darse cuenta de que en realidad no se había lavado nada.

* * *

"¡Buenos días chicos!" saludó Jack a los otros sonriente.

Ana, Nick y Sandy estaban parados cerca del trineo, hablando animadamente, mientras Aster estaba recargado en el auto, con los ojos cerrados.

Ana sonrió y caminó hacia Jack. "¿No fue divertido este fin de semana?"

"Si, lo fue. Aún nos veremos después de clases para comenzar con las llamadas para recoger donaciones, ¿verdad?"

Ella le guiñó un ojo y riendo caminó de regreso con los otros, "¡Claro!"

"Muy bien, entonces los veo después de clase." Jack comenzó a caminar hacia el conjunto de edificios, pero el fuerte brazo de Nick lo agarró de la mochila, arrastrándolo de regreso.

"Hey, eres parte del grupo ahora. Eso significa que estás atascado con nosotros hasta que sea hora de ir a clase. Esa es una tradición que haremos que mantengas."

* * *

La semana pasó en un borrón de clases, tarea y llamadas. Todos los días el grupo se reunía en casa de Ana, donde se sentaban en su habitación, llamando a los diferentes números que ella les daba hasta que completaran la lista asignada para el día. Mientras los otros usaban su celular, el peliblanco tuvo que usar la línea fija. Eso había resultado en una interesante conversación con Aster.

"¿No tienes celular?"

"No."

"Caramba compañero, ¡esto es el siglo veintiuno, no el diecisiete!"

Entonces llegó el viernes. Después de una hora de hacer llamadas, Jack se despidió de los otros y se fue caminando a su propia casa. Nick había ofrecido llevarlo, pero rechazó la oferta. Le gustaba caminar.

"¡Ya llegué!" anunció mientras cerraba la puerta.

"Bienvenido Jack, estoy en la cocina." respondió la Señora Overland con voz suave.

El peliblanco arrojo su mochila cerca de la puerta y fue a saludarla. Cuando entró a la cocina, la encontró cortando papas. "¿Te apetecen papas y jamón?"

"¡Siempre! ¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"Bueno, aún no he picado la cebolla."

"Ya lo hago yo." El chico la saludó con la mano al pasar y fue a lavarse al fregadero.

"Oh, Jack, antes de que empieces, llegó una carta para ti."

Jack se detuvo, su mano derecha sobre en la llave del agua. "¿Dónde está?"

La Sra. Overland suspiró. "Sobre la mesa."

El chico asintió y caminó hacia la mesa, donde un sobre blanco brillante estaba bajo el salero. Rompió uno de los lados y sacó una hoja de papel con un mensaje en tinta azul. Jack leyó el mensaje y sonrió, "El equipo de Jamie jugará la semifinal en dos semanas."

La mujer dejó el cuchillo, pero no volteó a ver a Jack. "¡Eso es genial! ¿Dónde jugarán esta vez?"

"En Burgess, como siempre."

"¿Necesitas que te llevemos?"

"No, tomaré el autobús."

Jack dejó la carta en la mesa de nuevo, se lavó las manos y tomó una cebolla del escurridor. En silencio, los dos terminaron de preparar la cena. Cuando el Sr. Overland llegó a casa, Jack le dijo que el sábado dentro de dos semanas iría a Burgess. El hombre asintió y no dijo nada más. Hacía mucho tiempo que la pareja había dejado de intentar hablar con el muchacho acerca de esos viajes.

* * *

Era lunes por la mañana de nuevo, y el grupo estaba reunido junto al auto de Nick, como siempre, planeando lo que harían el fin de semana.

"Bueno, el próximo fin de semana vamos a ir a escoger los árboles al vivero, así que, si les parece, podemos pasar este en el almacén viendo que decoraciones y materiales podemos reutilizar.

La propuesta de Ana fue aceptada inmediatamente por todos, excepto Jack, que había dejado de escuchar luego del comentario del vivero. "Esperen, ¿qué es eso de ir al vivero? ¿No es un poco temprano para ir a escoger árboles?"

Ana rió. "Lo siento Jack, sigo olvidándome de que aún no lo sabes todo. Siempre vamos al vivero del pueblo el tercer fin de semana de Septiembre a elegir los árboles que queremos usar para el evento de Navidad. Son árboles, y no es que vayan a crecer mucho más hasta Diciembre. Y es mejor así, porque de este modo tenemos modo de elegir los mejores y nos quita algo más de la cabeza durante el periodo de estrés."

"¿Periodo de estrés?"

"Las últimas dos o tres semanas antes del evento. ¡Las cosas se ponen bastante pesadas!"

"No puedo ir."

Aster miró molesto a Jack desde donde estaba, "¿Y qué es eso tan importante que el gran Jack Frost no puede asistir?"

"Tengo un…" Jack calló, buscando las palabras correctas, "…evento familiar."

"¿Seguro compañero? Porque no pareces muy convencido."

Aster, deja a Jack en paz, ha hecho un gran trabajo hasta ahora," regañó Ana, señalando al australiano con el dedo. Miró a Jack con una sonrisa de disculpa. "Está bien, solo es ver árboles. Pero estás libre para trabajar este fin de semana, ¿verdad?"

"¡Claro!"

* * *

El evento de caridad navideño era una tradición que había estado en práctica por casi quince años. Cada año un grupo de estudiantes de preparatoria usaba una parte de las donaciones de la comunidad y elaboraba un evento que beneficiara a los niños. En su primer año, el Sr. Moon les había pedido a Aster, Sandy, Nick y Ana que lo organizaran, y desde entonces, seguían haciéndolo.

Normalmente los chicos hacían una recaudación de fondos para los niños de la primaria y secundaria, pero decidieron que en su último año querían hacer algo grande. Así fue cómo surgió la idea de Nick sobre la feria.

Como el evento era algo establecido y anual en la comunidad, había un salón dedicado a ello en la escuela. Era una antigua sala de maestros que ahora servía como almacén de los materiales del evento, llena de cajas con decoraciones navideñas, partituras e incluso los disfraces de la obra que habían hecho. Después de una semana de pequeñas tareas, los chicos por fin tenían tiempo de revisar el almacén.

"¡Miren, mis alas!" Ana estaba danzando por el salón con un par de brillantes alas con algunas telarañas aseguradas en su espalda.

Jack rió, "Esas parecen más alas de hada que de ángel. ¿Qué obra hicieron esa vez?"

"_El Cascanueces_, tonto. Yo era el hada de azúcar." Ana posó regiamente. El efecto estaba un poco arruinado por la terrible iluminación y el desastre en general, pero Jack aplaudió.

"Oye Ana, deja de presumir y vuelve al trabajo. Jack no necesita ayuda siendo un estorbo."

La chica se quitó las alas y las volvió a guardar cuidadosamente en la caja, "Puedo tomarme un descanso de cinco segundos para probarme unas alas si quiero Aster."

"Si claro." El australiano estaba revisando una caja de pinturas. "Parece que aún podemos usar la mayoría de estas. Ahora solo hay que elegir un tema para la feria para ver si necesitamos otros colores."

Jack bajó una de las cajas de hasta arriba y se la pasó a Ana, para que ella pudiera revisarla. "Creí que teníamos un tema, Navidad."

Aster se detuvo y posó su vista en Jack. Sandy rodó los ojos y miró al albino como diciendo, 'Y ya va a comenzar.'

"Navidad es el tema ¿no? Así que, ¿eso significa que usaremos imágenes religiosas, o las más modernas y comerciales? ¿O nos vamos por la opción de paraíso nevado? Si hacemos ese, necesitamos elegir entre los hombres de nieve y las decoraciones de escarcha. O si no, ¿haremos una especie de antigua villa victoriana en Navidad con decoraciones invernales? ¿Y bien?"

Jack miró al otro chico sorprendido. "No me había dado cuenta de que existieran tantas opciones para escoger."

"¡Nadie o hace! ¿Y sabes qué? El día de la feria nadie mencionará cuánto les gusta la decoración, porque para ellos, ¡es la opción obvia! Mientras tanto, yo habré pasado semanas diseñando y pintando para que todo se vea perfecto. Malditos ingratos."

Mientras Aster continuaba con sus quejas, Jack miró a unos muy sonrientes Nick y Sandy buscando ayuda, pero ellos negaron con la cabeza. Ya habían tenido varias escenas así antes y no querían verse envueltos en otra.

Aster adoraba Pascua por una razón muy específica: la gente siempre lo felicitaba por sus huevos pintados... Cuando hacían el evento de Navidad, el artista casi nunca conseguía algún reconocimiento.

Cuando por fin terminó con su arrebato, Aster le lanzó a Jack una mirada muy molesta y regresó a buscar más cosas.

Jack no volvió a decir una sola palabra acerca de los temas el resto del día.

El tiempo en el almacén resultó provechoso. El grupo fue capaz de encontrar una buena cantidad de pintura y decoraciones para usar en las instalaciones, pero estaban exhaustos cuando terminaron. Con gesto cansado, se despidieron de los otros y cada quien se retiró a su casa, felices de poder escaparse a la tierra de los sueños.

* * *

La semana siguiente pasó sin novedades también. Ana recibía llamadas a menudo acerca de fondos y donaciones, las cuales comentaba feliz con los otros, y Aster por fin había elegido un tema: paraíso de invierno, con escarcha encantada. Eso significaba que el chico podía empezar a diseñar los stands y Sandy empezaría a elegir los nombres de los diferentes eventos. Nick había ido en el trineo a traer una donación de madera al aserradero local, que guardaría en el taller de su familia hasta que empezaran a traer los diseños de Aster a la vida.

Jack asistía a todas las reuniones, aunque no tuviese mucho que hacer.

Luego, llegó el sábado, el día de ir a escoger los árboles.

Aster observe el camino de piedras que llevaba a la entrada de la casa de Jack. Compromiso familiar, si claro. Apostaba a que lo que Jack no quería era pasar todo el sábado con ellos en el vivero. No podía culpar al chico por ello, pero tampoco significaba que no hablaría con él. Tenía una hora antes de reunirse con los demás e iba a asegurarse de que Jack Frost los acompañara.

El chico tocó la puerta y la Sra. Overland abrió. "Hola Aster, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?"

Lo sabía. "Si, ¿puedo hablar con Jack un segundo?"

La Sra. Overland pareció sorprendida, "Jack no está aquí. ¿No les dijo que saldría del pueblo hoy?"

"No, no lo hizo." Era una mentira a medias. "¿Dónde está?"

La mujer pareció no estar segura de cómo contestar, algo que parecía pasar frecuentemente si se relacionaba con una pregunta sobre el albino. "Él esta… bueno, oh cielos…"

"Cariño, ¿quién es?"

Un hombre alto con cabello oscuro salió de la casa y se detuvo junto a la Sra. Overland. Ella señaló a adolescente con frente a ella. "Querido, éste es Aster, uno de los nuevos amigos de Jack. Vino a buscarlo."

El Sr. Overland suspiró. "Claro que sí. Hijo, ¿por qué no entras y te sientas en la sala? Esto va a tomar un poco de tiempo."


	6. Capítulo 6: Jack olvidado

_El segundo de los capítulos que prometí para hoy. Ya estoy trabajando en los que siguen. _

___El Origen de los Guardianes no me pertenece, es de Peter Ramsey y William Joyce. __Si fuera mío, digamos que las cosas habrían sido algo diferentes._

_____¡Feliz Domingo!_

* * *

**Por los Niños**  
**Capítulo 6: Jack olvidado.**

'_You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch. You really are an eeee…'_Nick abrió su teléfono, cortando el sonido de la canción. "¡Hola Aster!"

"Nick necesito que me hagas un favor, ¿puedes venir a la casa de los Overland?"

"Pero tenemos que al vivero en menos de una hora."

"Escucha, amigo, sólo hazlo."

Había algo en el tono de voz de Aster que hizo que Nick dejara de discutir. "Está bien, ¿debo llevar también a los demás?"

"Si, creo que deberías."

* * *

Sandy, Nick y Ana llegaron a la casa de los Overland una media hora después, preguntándose que era tan importante que Aster les había pedido que vinieran a pesar de que tenían pensado ir al vivero. Ni siquiera habían tocado la puerta, pues en cuánto el carro fue visible, Aster se había levantado para abrirles. Y allí estaba esperándolos, con un rostro serio.

Ana se apresuró a llegar a la puerta, de repente muy preocupada, "Aster, ¿es Jack? ¿Está bien?"

El australiano negó con la cabeza, "Si está bien, pero es por él que los llamé. Vengan, síganme."

Los demás siguieron a Aster a una sala estilo colonial. Dentro, la Sra. Overland estaba sentada en el sofá, recargada en el pecho de un hombre de cabello oscuro que debía ser su esposo. Cuando los demás entraron la mujer les sonrió cansada. "Hola chicos, siéntense por favor."

Les señaló el otro sofá cerca de la pared. Nick, Ana y Sandy se sentaron en medio mientras Aster se apoyaba en el reposabrazos.

"Le pedí a su amigo Aster que los llamara con motive de una plática muy seria." comenzó el Sr. Overland, "Ya le hemos empezado a relatar parte de la historia, pero creo que todos deberían oírlo. Lo que voy a decirles no puede _jamás _salir de esta habitación y _jamás _deben mencionárselo a Jack."

Los muchachos asintieron, de repente muy curiosos. Aster parecía adolorido.

"Creo que ya han notado que hay una diferencia entre nuestro apellido y el de Jack, ¿cierto?"

Los demás volvieron a asentir.

"Jack no es nuestro hijo. Es adoptado."

Ana y Sandy abrieron mucho sus ojos mientras la cara de Nick se volvía una máscara de confusión. "¿Por qué necesitamos saber esto?"

Aster cerró los ojos y escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Sabía que parte de la historia seguía.

La Sra. Overland fue quien contestó, "Porque están planeando una feria para los niños de Burgess."

La pareja se quedó callada un momento, tratando de encontrar un modo de explicarles a los jóvenes. Entonces la mujer tuvo una idea.

Se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia un librero que estaba junto a la puerta. De la repisa superior sacó un viejo álbum color azul pastel con las esquinas ya gastada. Se lo entregó a Nick y le indicó que lo abriera. Así lo hizo el muchacho, ignorando el polvillo de carbón que cayó al suelo al hacerlo, y los demás se acercaron a ver.

La primera foto era de una sonriente pareja. La mujer tenía unos brillantes ojos castaños y el cabello castaño en ondas. A pesar de que el color era diferente, esos ojos eran claramente los de Jack. El hombre a su lado era alto y delgado con un desordenado cabello color chocolate y ojos verde bosque. Parecía el hermano mayor de Jack.

Los chicos alzaron la vista y se quedaron viendo a los Overland.

"¿Éstos son los papás de Jack?" preguntó Ana.

La Sra. Overland asintió. "Si, Emma y Nathaniel Frost. Anden, cambien la página."

La siguiente foto mostraba a la misma pareja parados cerca de un letrero que decía 'Bienvenidos a Burgess' con letras doradas.

Nick fue quien habló esta vez, "Oh, ¿Jack creció en Burgess? Eso explica por qué estaba actuando tan extraño. Descuide Sra. Overland, tendremos cuidado con el asunto."

Iba a cerrar el álbum, pero Aster lo detuvo. Su expresión seguía siendo una de pena y dolor. "No es eso amigo."

Nick alzó una ceja, cambiando de nuevo la página. En esta foto, Emma estaba parada frente a una casa con el letrero de 'Vendido' en las manos. En la siguiente, la mujer esta frente a una clínica, obviamente embarazada. Volvieron a cambiar de hoja, y el grupo se encontró viendo los hermosos ojos azules de un Jack Frost recién nacido.

El bebé estaba vestido en con unas pijamas blancas y se encontraba acostado en una cuna de madera, viendo todo con asombro. Otra página mostraba a un pequeño regordete soplando las velas de un pastel mientras Emma lo abrazaba. Aster y los otros fueron viendo las demás fotos, observando como Jack crecía, silenciosos hasta que encontraron una foto que hizo que Ana jadeara.

Emma estaba parada junto a la ventana, viendo hacia abajo a un joven Jack con la mano en su gran barriga. El pequeño parecía fascinado con la transformación de su madre, que reía.

Los amigos voltearon a ver a los Overland de nuevo.

"¿Jack tenía un hermano menor?" preguntó Ana bajito, comenzando a darse cuenta hacia donde iba la conversación.

La Sra. Overland asintió y les pidió que cambiaran de nuevo la hoja. Sabía que foto estaban observando, y sabía que la siguiente lo explicaría.

En la foto, Jack miraba con asombro y alegría a dos bebés durmiendo en una cuna doble.

El Sr. Overland suspiró, "Los Frost tenían tres hijos: Jack y los gemelos, Pippa y Jamie."

Los adolescentes procesaron la información en silencio y Aster habló, su voz rota. "Estamos preparando un festival para niños en el pueblo donde sus padres y sus hermanos murieron." Nick alzó la vista, comprendiendo las anteriores palabras de su amigo.

"No." continuo el Sr. Overland. "Como te explicábamos hace rato Aster, Jack perdió a su familia en Burgess, pero Jamie y Pippa están con vida."

Los chicos continuaron callados, esperando a que el matrimonio les explicara. Incluso Aster estaba confuso en este punto.

La Sra. Overland respiró temblorosamente, las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas mientras comenzaba a explicar las cosas. "Tienen que entender que ya es muy difícil que una familia pueda mantener a dos niños, ¿hacerlo con tres? No hay manera. Los Bennett adoptaron a Jamie y Pippa, y Jack se quedó con nosotros. Nos habría encantado tenerlos a los tres pero no podíamos. Nadie podía hacerlo."

Su esposo continuo, "Los Bennett viven en Burgess, y al principio, uno de nosotros llevaba a Jack de visita todos los fines de semana. Cada vez que Jack llegaba, los gemelos empezaban a llorar, y yo tenía que observar como eso desgarraba a mi hijo por dentro. Me rompía el corazón, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. "

De nuevo, la Sra. Overland habló. "Finalmente, una vez estábamos todos sentados en la sala de los Bennett, y Jack tenía un brazo alrededor de los gemelos, abrazándolos mientras se deshacían en llanto en el pecho de su hermano. Yo…" la mujer dejó escapar un sollozo, "la verdad que no se qué lo provocó, tal vez era solo que ella había alcanzado su punto crítico, pero la Sra. Bennett explotó. No la culpo, de hecho. Me era difícil ver a esos dos llorando semana tras semana y eso que no era yo quién los cuidaba, pero jamás olvidaré lo que le dijo a Jack. '¿Por qué insistes en venir cada fin de semana y hacerles esto? ¡Sólo se ponen así cuando TÚ estás aquí!'. Pude ver que lo lamentó en cuánto lo dijo, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Mi esposo y yo miramos en silencio como el corazón de Jack se rompió en mil pedazos. Y entonces, sonrió. Era una sonrisa que jamás había visto en su rostro, pero ahora está ahí todos los días. Jack se levantó y los gemelos dejaron de llorar. Estaban muy sorprendidos, porque Jack siempre los abrazaba hasta que dejaban de llorar. Los miró un momento y dijo 'Creo que eso es todo' y después sólo salió por la puerta."

La Sra. Overland lloraba ahora con más fuerza, incapaz de continuar, así que su esposo tomó la palabra. "Estuvo allí hasta que el Sr. Bennett y yo salimos a verlo, y nos quedamos a su lado un rato en silencio. Al final sólo dijo…" el hombre tomó aliento, también luchando por aguantar el llanto. "… sólo dijo 'Me mantendré fuera de sus vidas, pero dejen que ellos se quedan en la mía.'"

El Sr. Overland sostenía a su sollozante esposa en sus brazos, tratando de terminar la historia. "Desde entonces, recibimos llamadas o cartas de los Bennett cada vez que les pasa algo a Jamie o Pippa, o cuando alguno tiene un evento importante, pero jamás han invitado a Jack a visitarlos, y él jamás se los ha pedido. Los gemelos _ni siquiera saben que tienen un hermano_."

* * *

Jack observaba sonriente mientras su hermano pequeño anotaba otro gol. ¡El niño era increíble! En las gradas, los Bennett y Pippa lo animaban gritando.

Venía a todos los juegos que podía, escondiéndose entre la multitud y viendo como su hermanito guiaba al equipo a la victoria. Fue algo duro al principio, pero Jack amaba las pequeñas oportunidades que tenía para ver a sus hermanos menores.

Veía a Jamie mientras reía y hablaba con sus compañeros de equipo, y mientras Pippa reía con sus amigas, sabiendo que eran felices, y eso era todo lo que Jack quería para ellos.

En muchas ocasiones tuvo que contener la urgencia de salir corriendo hacia el campo y levantar al niño en el aire cuando Jamie ganaba algún partido, pero no importaba, era un sentimiento de orgullo. El mismo que tenía cada vez que escuchaba a Pippa cantar

El equipo de Jamie ganó el partido y Jack sonrió al ver a Pippa corriendo al campo para abrazar a su gemelo. "¡Estuviste genial Jamie!"

El niño la abrazó también. "Gracias Pip."

Jack sintió la sensación ya conocida de que la garganta se le cerraba, pero lo ignoró, mientras veía a su familia.

Los Bennett se unieron a sus hijos en la campo, y el Sr. Bennett lo levantó en el aire gritando "¡EL CAMPÉON!"

La risa de su hermanito llenó sus oídos, ahogando todo sonido de la multitud. Sabía que ya era hora de irse. Aunque tenía su capucha puesta para ocultar su cabello níveo, la gente notaría a un chico que se quedara mirado a un par de niños pequeños. Miró una última vez a la feliz familia y dio la vuelta, finalmente dejando las lágrimas caer mientras comenzaba a su largo camino a la estación de autobuses.


	7. Capítulo 7: Poniendo la trampa

_Hola todos, disculpen el retraso. La verdad que no ha sido nada fácil, pero aquí estoy de nuevo y les traigo tres capítulos, nada más y nada menos. Ojalá les gusten, y si puedo subiré otro más al rato. Es para compensarlos por el tiempo que me tarde. Quitaré la nota que subí para que no pierdan la continuación de los capis. Gracias a todos por sus reviews y sus ánimos. Son un bálsamo para mi corazón._

_Sí, la historia de Jack es desgarradora y lloré mientras escribía, pero no se preocupen, todo mejora._

_El Origen de los Guardianes no me pertenece, es de Peter Ramsey y William Joyce._  
_Si fuera mío, digamos que las cosas habrían sido algo diferentes._

_Ahora si, a leer._

* * *

**Por los Niños**  
**Capítulo 7: Poniendo la trampa.**

Ana se había dejado caer en el piso en algún momento de la historia, y estaba llorando. Sandy se encontraba a su lado, con un brazo puesto gentilmente en sus hombros, tratando de reconfortarla mientras un Nick con gesto sombrío miraba a los Overland. Aster estaba de pie, mirando por la ventana. Habían lágrimas en sus ojos, pero estaba tratando de mantenerlas allí, para que no corrieran sobre sus mejillas.

El Sr. Overland recorría la espalda de su esposa con la mano, mientras continuaba hablando, "Jack es como un hijo para nosotros. Hemos sido sus guardianes desde que tenía diez años y jamás romperíamos su confianza, a no ser que lo consideráramos necesario. Tal vez decirles esto estuvo mal chicos, pero el pasado de Jack va a estar allí cada vez que vayan a Burgess y no sé que tanto daño le podría causar eso. Va al pueblo cada vez que Jamie o Pippa tienen un evento, pero siempre oculta su rostro. No quiere que la gente del pasado lo vea porque sin duda alguna las personas de Burgess recuerdan a Jack. Los Frost participaban mucho en las actividades de la comunidad, y es difícil olvidar a un chico con esa apariencia tan poco común."

Nadie dijo nada. Así que esa era la razón del por qué Jack estaba tan preocupado acerca de que los demás vieran su cabello. Un montón de preguntas tenían ahora respuesta, aunque no del tipo que los chicos esperaban.

Los sollozos de la Sra. Overland se volvieron quedos lloriqueos. Se limpió las lágrimas que quedaban y les habló a los adolescentes, "Ya sé que esto es demasiado para digerir, pero quiero agradecerlos por haber invitado a Jack a participar en esto. No sé de dónde sacaron la idea, pero si sé que está muy feliz de poder ayudar. Nunca ha podido hacer algo por Jamie ni Pippa, pero ahora tiene una oportunidad."

Aster miró a la pareja por encima del hombro y sonrió. "No se preocupen, su secreto está a salvo con nosotros. Nos aseguraremos que esta sea la mejor feria que esos enanos hayan visto jamás."

Ana se levantó rápidamente, casi tirando a Sandy, sus ojos violetas llenos de determinación, "¡Es cierto! ¡Las personas hablaran de este quince de diciembre durante años!"

Los Overland le lanzaron a Ana miradas de shock.

"¿Dije algo malo?" preguntó la chica nerviosa.

El Sr. Overland negó con la cabeza. "No, no es eso. Solo que no estamos acostumbrados a semejante entusiasmo."

Un sonido alto y estridente llenó la habitación y la Sra. Overland se levantó, "Es el teléfono. Probablemente sea Jack."

Se apresuró a contestar y los otros pudieron oír los murmullos de la conversación en el pasillo.

"¿Dónde está Jack, de todos modos?" preguntó Nick.

"En Burgess. Jamie tenía un partido muy importante hoy."

Nick comenzó a reírse cansinamente. "Parece que no mentía Aster, si tenía un compromiso familiar."

El australiano se estremeció. "Sí, creo que no. Debemos irnos ya, de hecho."

Nick suspiró y se levantó, "Aster tiene razón. No podemos estar aquí cuando Jack llegue y ya estamos retrasados en nuestros asuntos de hoy."

El Sr. Overland sonrió tristemente y acompañó a los chicos a la puerta.

* * *

La compra de árboles, normalmente un asunto ruidoso y feliz, se había transformado en algo sombrío. Ninguno de los muchachos habló mucho mientras caminaban por el vivero, buscando un árbol que les gustara. Terminaron en tiempo récord debido a que Aster y Nick no pasaron su acostumbrada hora discutiendo sobre que pinos elegir. Aster estaba de hecho muy callado. El artista de ojos verdes no había hablado desde que salieron de la casa de los Overland, conforme con comunicarse a través de gruñidos y movimientos de cabeza.

Cuando volvieron a Narvon, Aster optó por irse a casa en lugar de regresar con los otros a casa de Ana como siempre.

Gruñó una breve despedida y caminó hacia su casa por la calle principal. La familia Bunnymund vivía en una casa café de un piso, parecida a las de los ranchos. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de enredaderas y en todas partes crecían flores, haciéndola parecer más un invernadero que una casa. Aster caminó hacia la entrada, mirando al piso. Se sentía como el idiota más grande del mundo. ¿Cuántas veces se había burlado de Jack y llamado al chico flojo? Probablemente una docena sólo en el mes pasado. Jamás había sido abiertamente cruel con Jack, pero tampoco había sido amable.

Abrió la puerta y gritó, "¡Ya llegué!"

Inmediatamente los sonidos de pequeños pasos alcanzaron sus oídos y una niña pequeña con el rubio cabello revuelto corrió a saludarlo.

Aster se agachó y tomó a la chiquilla en sus brazos, sujetándola como a un salvavidas. No podía imaginar lo que sufriría si ella se olvidara de su existencia. Su hermanita se revolvió en su abrazo, pues no estaba acostumbrada a que él la sujetara tan firmemente, "¡Abajo!"

Escuchando el ruido, la Sra. Bunnymund se asomó a ver lo que sus hijos estaban haciendo exactamente. Una sola mirada a su hijo y supo que algo estaba terriblemente mal. "Aster, ¿qué sucede?"

El chico miró a su madre, aún sosteniendo a la pequeña de dos años, y preguntó, "¿Aún tenemos un espacio vació para otro teléfono en el plan familiar, verdad?"

* * *

Pitch estaba esperando a Jack cuando se bajó del autobús. Desde que el albino le había contado sobre su familia en la secundaria, Pitch había estado esperando el momento exacto para usar la información en contra de Jack. Había empezado incluso a monitorear al equipo de Jamie en la red para saber cuándo estaría el otro en su momento más vulnerable. Normalmente Jack era bueno ignorando al pelinegro, pero después de ver a su familia siempre estaba a punto de romperse y débil.

"¿Cómo están los chicos?"

Jack trató de ocultar sus llorosos ojos del otro, fallando totalmente. Pitch estaba extasiado de ver a Jack tan deprimido. El albino había cometido un gran error al traicionarlo en favor de esos presumidos benefactores, y se había prometido que Jack estaría roto sin posibilidad de recuperarse para Navidad y, en el proceso, arruinar la estúpida feria también. Tenía que hacerlo con cuidado, eso sí.

"Déjame en paz, Pitch."

El mencionado hizo su mejor esfuerzo para verse triste, y era un gran actor. "Jack, solo estoy tratando de estar aquí para ti. Hemos sido amigos mucho tiempo, ¿no puedo ofrecerte mi mano cuando la necesitas?"

Jack miró a Pitch cuidadosamente, "Jamás la había ofrecido."

"Y lo lamento mucho. Jamás pensé en lo mucho que debía doler verlos sin ser visto. El estar constantemente deseando ser una parte de su vida y solo mirar desde lejos." El pelinegro se acercó más. "Lo que te dije el otro día estuvo fuera de lugar. No me había dado cuenta de lo importante que es esta feria."

El albino volvió a mirar a Pitch, buscando creerle, hasta que recordó lo sucedido el año anterior y dio un paso atrás. "Jamás te habías preocupado así por mí, ni por nada que tuviera que ver conmigo."

Está era la parte complicada. Pitch forzó sus ojos para que se llenaran de lágrimas y casi sonrió cuando sintió sus mejillas húmedas. "Nunca supe lo mal que se siente perder a alguien que antes te importaba, pero ahora lo hago. Es como si alguien tomara una parte de tu corazón y jamás puede volver a estar completo de nuevo."

Pareció que las lágrimas lograban un efecto en ese frágil Jack, "¿Y qué ha provocado este súbito entendimiento?"

Ahora el gran final. Pitch miró al más bajo con ansia, sus ojos ámbar llenos de dolor y tristeza, "Lo provocó que perdí a mi único amigo."

Jack se quedó parado en silencio, procesando la confesión, para después abrazar al otro, "No me has perdido, sólo tenemos que volver a empezar y hacer las cosas bien esta vez."

Pitch correspondió a Jack en el abrazo sonriendo maniático ahora que el otro no podía ver su rostro, "Lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas Jack, lo prometo."

El albino se separó de Pitch y le sonrió, en los ojos del otro se notaba la esperanza. Estaba feliz de tener a su amigo de regreso.

* * *

La mañana del lunes estaba nublada y bastante fría. Jack llegó a la escuela temprano, para encontrarse con los otros sentados dentro del trineo en vez de estar fuera como siempre. Ana abrió la puerta y Jack entró al cálido coche. Una sola mirada al asiento del copiloto lo dejó sonriendo como un loco. "¿Te molesta un poco de frío Aster?"

Mientras los otros solo llevaban puesto un suéter o una chaqueta, el australiano tenía puesto un grueso abrigo verde, una bufanda y guantes. "Está helando allá afuera compañero. No logro entender como lo soportas."

Jack rió. "¿Estás bromeando? Aún está demasiado caliente para mi gusto. Espera a que enfríe un par de grados más y finalmente tendremos una buena nevada."

"¿Te gusta la nieve Jack?" preguntó Ana.

"El invierno es mi estación favorita."

"Bueno, la primavera es la mía." dijo Aster, "Cuando toda la nieve por fin se derrite y vemos el pasto y las flores de nuevo."

Fue entonces que Jack notó el pequeño regalo envuelto en un brillante papel azul en el regazo de Aster. "Ooooh, ¿qué es esto?"

Se levantó hacia adelante y tomó el paquetito antes de que el otro chico pudiera detenerlo, "Vamos a ver, me preguntó quién será el afortunado. ¿Es para tu enamorado secreto Aster?" dijo sonriente el albino.

El australiano sonrió también. "No, es para ti."

Jack parpadeó sorprendido y miró el regalo. "¿Para mí?"

Los otros solo sonrieron ante la pregunta, sabían lo que había en la caja.

"Si, tómalo como un regalo de bienvenida al equipo."

Jack pasó sus dedos sobre el papel, sin poder hablar.

"Sabes, los regalos son ara abrirlos." comentó Ana, picando juguetona el costado de Jack con el dedo.

El chico desenvolvió la cajita, cuidadosamente para no romper el papel. Dentro había un celular y un cargador negro. Tomó el teléfono y lo abrió. La imagen de fondo era de un bosque invernal.

Aster solo se encogió de hombros, "Me imaginé que te gustaba el invierno y realmente necesitamos tener un modo de contactarte en ocasiones."

Jack sonrió y los chicos entendieron de pronto lo que los Overland querían decir respecto a que la sonrisa de Jack había cambiado. Esta sonrisa no era la presumida y traviesa que generalmente adornaba la cara del adolescente. No, esta era una sonrisa suave y cálida, llena de alegría y risa. El joven alzó la vista aún sonriente y se quedó mirando a Aster. "Gracias."

Aster sintió un sonrojo cubrir su rostro cuando Jack dirigió toda la calidez de su sonrisa hacia él. "Mira nada más, si tienes modales después de todo."

La sonrisa se desvaneció, reemplazada por una mueca de presunción. "Sólo cuando tengo ganas se usarlos."

Con el emotivo momento perdido, Ana y Sandy comenzaron a enseñarle a Jack como usar su teléfono mientras Nick y Aster discutían sobre qué música poner hasta que fue momento de entrar a clases.

Cuando todos tomaron caminos diferentes hacia sus respectivas clases, el rostro de Aster todavía estaba teñido por un sutil color rubí.


	8. Capítulo 8: Pitch furioso

****_Capítulo ocho, y las cosas vuelven a su cauce de normalidad y diversión. Después de tanto drama era necesario ver parte de ese Jack Frost que todos conocemos. Tuve un par de dudas respecto al juego de apodos que Aster se la pasa diciéndole a Jack, pero creo que quedó bien. Díganme que opinan, ¿de acuerdo?_

_El Origen de los Guardianes no me pertenece, es de Peter Ramsey y William Joyce._  
_Si fuera mío, digamos que las cosas habrían sido algo diferentes._

_Disfrútenlo._

* * *

**Por los Niños**  
**Capítulo 8: Pitch furioso.**

El jueves por la tarde, tres días después de que Jack obtuviera su nuevo teléfono, Aster estaba sentado en la cafetería dibujando mientras esperaba a que los otros llegaran. Necesitaba terminar el diseño de los stands para la feria para mañana y así Nick pudiese comenzar a tallarlos en madera. El enorme chico no tenía ningún talento para dibujar o pintar, pero era un maestro tallando y trabajando con la madera. "¿Qué estás dibujando?"

"El diseño de los stands."

"Suena interesante. ¿Cómo vas?"

"Bastante bien, creo que pronto Nick podrá comenzar a trabajar en ellos." Aster trazó una última línea en el dibujo, y finalmente se dio cuenta de con quién estaba hablando. Alzó la vista de la hoja para encontrarse con los ojos azules llenos de curiosidad de Jack Frost. "¿Desde cuándo te sientas con nosotros para desayunar?"

Jack se encogió de hombros y se sentó, "Bueno, me lo han estado pidiendo por un tiempo, y me di cuenta de que ya era hora de ver que tal se sentía. Te dejo regresar a tus dibujos, tranquilo."

El albino sacó un libro de su mochila y comenzó a leer, tomando un bocado de su comida distraídamente de vez en cuando. Aster jamás había visto a Jack leer antes, especialmente algo tan denso como _El Silmarillion._

"¿Desde cuándo _tú_ lees?"

A Jack le tomó un par de segundos procesar las palabras antes de estallar en carcajadas.

Ana y Sandy se sentaron junto a Jack dirigiendo una mirada a Aster que claramente preguntaba "¿Qué le pasa a Jack?"

Para cuando el chico dejó de reírse Nick ya había llegado también y las mejillas de Aster estaban rojas por la pena.

El grupo de amigos estaba esperando una explicación, pues solo Aster sabía que era lo que había causado el ataque de risa.

"Lo siento chicos, ¡pero es que fue tan divertido!"

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Ana, mirando primero a un Colorado Aster y después a un sonriente albino.

"¡La pregunta de Aster!"

Viendo las miradas confusas de los otros Jack recordó que ellos no habían escuchado la pregunta. "No importa. Probablemente solo yo le encuentre lo divertido al asunto."

Sandy frunció el ceño y le dio un codazo al chico mientras Ana hacía un ruido de protesta.

"No puedes reírte así por más de dos minutes y no decirnos la broma después." se quejó Nick.

"Está bien, está bien. Aster, pregúntamelo de nuevo."

"¿Qué? ¡No! No voy a dejar que te rías de mi otra vez."

"No me estaba riendo de ti, me reía de la pregunta."

Aster rodó los ojos, "Yo no veo la diferencia."

"¡Pues hay mucha!"

"¿Podrían por favor dejar de discutir y decirnos cuál era la pregunta?" interrumpió Ana.

Aster suspiró, "Bien, le pregunté al iceberg con patas por qué leía."

"No, no lo preguntaste así. Dijiste," Jack dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada, "¿desde cuándo _tú_ lees?"

Los otros intercambiaron miradas extrañadas mientras Jack se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos. "Les dije que solo yo le encuentro lo divertido."

Aster gruñó, "¿Y cuál es ese chiste que sólo tú entiendes?"

"Es sólo el modo en que lo dijiste, eso es todo. Lo hiciste sonar como si yo ni siquiera supiera como leer y eso es lo gracioso. Especialmente porque yo leo todo el tiempo."

"Yo jamás te había visto leer antes." comentó Ana.

"Claro que no, solo leo cuando estoy a gusto." explicó Jack. Nadie respondió a su comentario y, después de que todos estuvieran en silencio por un minuto o algo así, volvió a abrir su libro, perdiéndose en la historia de la Tierra Media.

Mientras Jack leía, Nick sonrió como si Navidad hubiese llegado de improvisto, Ana y Sandy intercambiaron miradas felices e incluso Aster parecía contento cuando empezó de nuevo a trabajar en los dibujos. Jack se sentía a gusto con ellos. Quizás por fin el chico empezaba a confiar.

* * *

Pitch estaba esperando a Jack cuando la escuela terminó. Desde su conversación en la parada de autobuses, los chicos habían empezado a caminar juntos a casa los días que el albino no tenía reuniones con los otros. Era algo que agradaba a Jack. Había extrañado mucho a Pitch desde su pelea el año pasado. Antes de ese fatídico día, los dos habían sido inseparables, unidos por la desesperación, el sufrimiento y el dolor.

"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te presente al grupo? Son muy buenas personas cuando llegas a conocerlos."

Pitch negó, "Quizá te hayan perdonado por lo del año pasado, pero no creo que yo pueda regresar a la lista de los niños buenos tan fácilmente."

"Bueno, no es como si todo se arruinara. Aster logró salvar la situación."

El pelinegro asintió sonriente, mientras maldecía mentalmente al imbécil del australiano. Aster era al que más odiaba de todos ellos, pues mientras los otros tres solo eran inocentes corderitos, el adolescente de 1.86 m era la clase de persona que esperabas ver en una pelea callejera y no pintando hermosos paisajes y ayudando gente. Con el cabello largo hasta los hombros, sus típicas pañoletas, bronceado y musculoso, llamaba la atención de cualquiera. Para Pitch, iba a ser tan divertido quebrantar el espíritu de Aster como el de Jack.

"Puedo ver si te dejan hacer algo para la feria, si quieres. Vamos a necesitar mucha ayuda con los stands y el resto de las cosas."

"Gracias por la oferta Jack, pero creo que sería mejor si me concentrara en nuestros problemas antes de intentar hacer nuevos amigos por ahora."

Jack sonrió y le dio un codazo amistoso al más alto, "¿Tenemos problemas? ¡Desde cuándo! Ya te perdoné por lo que paso la Navidad pasada tonto."

_Pero yo no te perdonaré jamás. _Pitch rió, "Bueno, el mayor de nuestros problemas es ponernos al corriente con el otro. No nos vimos en todas las vacaciones de verano."

"¡Empecemos entonces!" Jack comenzó a contarle a Pitch acerca de los libros que había leído mientras el otro hacía oídos sordos discretamente. Ya sabía cómo iba a lograr su venganza, sólo tenía que recuperar la confianza de Jack y esperar.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, el pueblo se había convertido en un paraíso invernal. Para cuando Jack hubo llegado a la escuela y entrado al trineo con los otros, estaba cubierto de motitas blancas por detenerse en el camino a disfrutar de las ventiscas que acariciaban su piel delicadamente. "Feliz viernes y primer día nevado de la estación."

"Todavía estamos en la escuela, así que no cuenta como día nevado." Aster gruñía desde el asiento delantero. Siempre estaba de mal humor en la mañanas y Jack adoraba aprovechar esos momentos para molestarlo, solo necesitaba la oportunidad.

"Nevó, así que si cuenta como día nevado."

Ana tembló un poco a su lado, "Debo decir que amo vivir en Maine, pero el invierno llega demasiado temprano. ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo solo con ese suéter tan delgado Jack?"

"Es que me gusta el frío, solo eso."

Aster acercó sus manos al tablero del carro para calentarlas, "Lo que tu digas paleta."

Jack rió, "¿Paleta? ¿Eso significa que puedo inventarte un apodo también?"

Los ojos del artista se abrieron mucho con sorpresa mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar a Jack, "No."

"Prometo que será uno bueno."

"Dije que no."

"No eres divertido."

"¡No hay nada más divertido que yo!"

Los demás, ya acostumbrados a las típicas discusiones, empezaron a hablar sobre sus planes para el fin de semana mientras Jack probaba sus apodos con Aster. Todos brincaron de la sorpresa cuando Jack abrió la puerta del auto y salió disparado, riendo. Aster corría tras él con un brillo asesino en los ojos, Jack seguía riendo mientras gritaba, "¿Eso es un no a 'Conejito de Nieve'?

Ninguno de ellos notó a Pitch mirando desde la distancia, al cobijo de la sombra de los edificios, con el rostro deformado por la ira, mientras Jack y Aster comenzaban una guerra de bolas de nieve.

* * *

Después de clases, los cinco chicos entraron al trineo una vez más y partieron a casa de Nick. Era hora de que empezaran a hacer los stands y, aunque Nick haría todo el trabajo con la madera, Aster insistió en supervisar la creación de sus 'bebés'. Para asegurarse de que en serio trabajaran y no se la pasaran discutiendo, los otros tres decidieron ir con ellos.

Cuando llegaron, Jack se encontró observando el hogar de los St. North impresionado. La casa de Nick parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas: era roja, de dos pisos, con una chimenea exhalando humo y nieve cubriendo el techo, de donde carámbanos de hielo colgaban, brillando bajo los rayos del sol del ocaso.

Cuando entró a la casa se dio cuenta de que dentro era aún mejor. Aunque apenas eran finales de septiembre, bayas de acebo y ramas de pino decoraban la casa, y el olor de postres horneados salía desde la cocina le hacían agua la boca. Una mujer alta con cabello blanco, un vestido rojo y mandil verde salió a recibirlos con un plato de galletas.

Nick le dio un abrazo a la mujer. "Veo que ya empezaste a decorar Mamá."

La señora contesto con palabras extrañas que Jack no logró comprender. Nick rió. "Si, vamos a estar trabajando en el taller de Papá, pero trataremos de terminar a tiempo para cenar."

Entonces el chico tomó a Jack del brazo y lo jaló junto a él. "Mamá, este es Jack, nuestro nuevo amigo."

La mujer sonrió y le dio a Jack un abrazo tan fuerte que casi le aplastó los huesos. "¡Bienvenido, nuevo amigo de Nicholas!" Se podía apreciar el marcado acento ruso, pero sus palabras eran cálidas como una hoguera en una fría noche invernal. "Estar delgado, ¡necesitas mucha comida!"

Bajó a Jack y se apresuró a la cocina hablando muy fuerte, "Traeré comida."

Nick le dio una palmadita a su asombrado amigo en la espalda, "¡Le gustas!"

Aster parecía brillar. "Exacto, y estás mucho más delgado que yo así que finalmente encontró un nuevo blanco para su comida."

Jack sólo lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. "Genial."

Riendo, los adolescentes caminaron a través de la casa hacia la puerta de atrás. En el jardín trasero, rodeado de nieve, había un cobertizo del tamaño de un salón de clases. Nick los condujo al interior y Jack se encontró rodeado por tallas de madera a medio terminar, herramientas y tablas nuevas. "¡Bienvenido al taller!"

El albino rápidamente pudo apreciar lo talentoso que era Nick cuando el mayor se puso a trabajar en los diseños de Aster. Mientras los otros chicos platicaban y hacían la tarea, Jack estaba contento solo con mirar a Nick trabajar. Pronto, el enorme chico tenía a Jack ayudándolo a sujetar piezas y enseñándole lo básico acerca del trabajo con la madera. El peliblanco era rápido para aprender, y para cuando fue momento de ir a casa, Jack ya había empezado a usar la sierra de mano.

* * *

La familia Bennett estaba a punto de sentarse a cenar cuando el teléfono sonó El Sr. Bennett suspiró y descolgó. "¿Hola?"

Una voz joven con acento británico respondió, "Hola, ¿está Jack?"

"¿Jack? Lo siento, pero creo que te equivocaste de número."

"¿En serio? Pensé que este era."

"Lo siento chico, pero aquí no vive ningún Jack."

"Mis disculpas señor."

"No te preocupes, todos cometemos errores." El Sr. Bennett colgó el teléfono y fue a sentarse con su familia. Honestamente, era la quinta vez que alguien marcaba un número equivocado en la semana.

Del otro lado de la línea, Pitch apagó la grabadora. Ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba, ahora sólo quedaba editar la grabación. Jack Frost iba a pagar por su traición.


	9. Capítulo 9: El ataque de Pitch

_Nuevo capítulo y vamos a hacer sufrir a Jack otra vez. Está algo largo pero vale la pena, vienen cosas acerca del pasado de Jack y Pitch._

_El Origen de los Guardianes no me pertenece, es de Peter Ramsey y William Joyce._  
_Si fuera mío, digamos que las cosas habrían sido algo diferentes._

_Ojalá les guste._

* * *

**Por los Niños**

**Capítulo 9: El ataque de Pitch.**

"¿De qué te vas a disfrazar este Halloween Jack?" Era lunes nuevamente y el grupo estaba en casa de los St. North, trabajando en los stands. Nick había terminado el primero el fin de semana y Aster por fin podía empezar a pintarlo. Ana trabajaba haciendo cuentas en su computadora y ayudando a Aster cuando él lo permitía, que se traducía en pasarle las pinturas y en llenar de nuevo los tazones cuando el agua se ponía demasiado sucia. El australiano no confiaba en nadie para traer sus diseños a la vida a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Aún intentaba digerir el hecho de que Jack estaba ayudando a cortar la madera, pero no había habido problemas hasta el momento.

Mientras tanto, Sandy se encontraba ocupado escribiendo en una libreta, inventando nombres para los eventos y organizando los horarios para que así Aster supiera que nombre pintar en el stand cuando terminara. Los chicos trabajaron en un cómodo silencio hasta que Ana habló.

Jack alzó la vista de la línea que estaba trazando sobre la madera y pensó un momento antes de responder. "Ni idea. El año pasado fui Danny Phantom, pero creo que este año trataré de hacer algo más complejo. ¿Y tú?"

"Bueno, las minis quieran que vaya como un hada. Siempre tengo que ir con ellas a pedir dulces y siempre se ponen a decidir que disfraz debo usar. Claro que normalmente dejo que lo hagan."

"¿Qué tipo de hada?"

Ana rió, "¿Importa mucho?"

Jack abandonó su trabajo y cruzó los brazos, con una mirada seria. "¡Claro que importa! No puedes ir como la típica hada, ¡no es divertido!"

"Está bien, ¿qué tipo de hada debería ser?"

Jack estudió a su amiga antes de contestar, "El hada de los Dientes."

"¡Agh, ni loca! ¿Quién querría tocar cosas que han estado en las bocas de los niños?"

Él rodó sus ojos, "No necesitas tocar los dientes de hecho, puedes tener ayudantes para eso."

Ana negó con la cabeza, "No gracias. ¿Por qué escogiste el hada de los dientes?"

"¡Porque siempre estas hacienda un millón de cosas y casi nunca te tomas un descanso! Ella es un hada que no tiene vacaciones, siempre trabaja para hacer felices a los niños."

La chica rió, sonrojándose ante el cumplido, "Está bien, que te parece este trato, yo iré de hada de los dientes si me acompañas a cuidar a las minis y me dejas escoger tu disfraz."

Jack consideró la propuesta. No tenía mucho interés en que Ana se disfrazara de hada de los dientes, pero la idea de ir con las niñas a pedir dulces era muy atractiva. Adoraba pasar tiempo con ellas. "Hecho, pero no me vestiré de mujer."

"¡Excelente! Ya sé como quiero que vayas, de hecho."

Todos estaban poniendo atención, curiosos de lo que Ana propondría como disfraz de Jack. "Vas a ser el Príncipe del Invierno, Jack Frost"

La risa de Jack hizo eco a través del taller. "¿Jack Frost eh? Eso suena divertido."

* * *

Durante las siguientes semanas Jack se encontró a si mismo siendo arrastrado a la casa de Ana los días que tenían libres para toma de medidas y pruebas. Ella insistía en hacerle el traje personalmente y no dejarle verlo hasta que estuviera listo. Ana pasaba horas en su cuarto cosiendo, haciendo que el albino subiera de vez en cuando para probarse algo con los ojos cerrados, mientras Jack jugaba con las minis. Las pequeñas estaban muy felices por poder pasar tanto tiempo con su compañero de juegos favorito.

Durante las reuniones del grupo, Jack y Nick terminaron de hacer la mayoría de los stands y Aster trabajaba pintando sus obras maestras. Cuando el enorme muchacho hacía algo demasiado complejo para Jack, el albino iba con Sandy a ofrecer ideas hasta que pudiese ayudar nuevamente. Había tardado un poco, pero ya formaba parte del grupo y a los otros les encantaba tenerlo cerca. Allá donde Jack Frost fuera, la risa, la diversión y las sonrisas parecían seguirlo.

En la escuela, el albino se encontró pasando su tiempo libre con Aster y los otros en lugar del leyendo. Para su sorpresa, el cambio no le afectó mucho. El solitario adolescente era feliz, por fin.

* * *

Pitch y Jack estaban caminando a casa por primera vez en casi una semana. Jack había estado muy ocupado y ahora se encontraba contándole a Pitch todo lo que había pasado en esos días. Rió mientras le contaba acerca de la reacción de Aster cuando Nick lo dejó hacer a él solo uno de los stands.

El pelinegro miró al otro chico y tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para evitar golpearlo, tirarlo al piso y patearlo. No se suponía que Jack fuera feliz, se suponía que fuera su pequeño y maltratado juguete personal.

Cuando Pitch conoció a Jack, el chico tenía diez años. Se había unido a la clase de quinto grado donde estaba él a mediados de noviembre, era el raro niño nuevo con tristes ojos azules que parecía rehuir a todos. No sabían nada del pasado de Jack, para ellos solo era un solitario chiquillo que los odiaba a todos. Nadie trató de romper las paredes de hielo con las que se rodeaba para descubrir al divertido corazón que tenía dentro. Nadie, excepto Pitch.

Fascinado por el nuevo niño, Pitch trabajó duro para convertirse en el amigo de Jack. Por primera vez, o al menos desde que el de ojos ámbar podía recordar, _quería_ ser amigo de alguien. Con el tiempo, y mucho esfuerzo, por fin alcanzó su objetivo. Un soleado día de Enero, cuando Pitch había seguido de nuevo al albino luego de la escuela, Jack se rindió. Le contó a Pitch todo: como había perdido a sus padres, como acababa de abandonar a sus hermanos menores, como odiaba este nuevo pueblo y deseaba haber muerto en el incendio que se había robado su mundo. Mientras el menor lloraba y se confesaba, Pitch sintió un enorme júbilo ante lo que veía. Jack era muy hermoso cuando estaba así, abatido. El dolor del huérfano le proporcionó un extraño sentimiento de logro, porque si no fuese por su insistencia, Jack no se habría convertido en ese sollozante desastre que estaba ante él.

Pitch entendió pronto que, de no haber sido por la reciente perdida de sus hermanos, nunca habría podido traspasar las barreras del albino. Ese fue el día en que aprendió que, para atrapar a Frost, necesitaba jugar con su corazón, un truco que usó muchas veces los siguientes años. Aunque la naturaleza amigable y divertida de Jack regresó cuando el tiempo atenuó parte del dolor y las personas comenzaron a asociarlo con las travesuras, la influencia de Pitch lo mantuvo sin amigos y sujeto a la voluntad del mayor.

El chico estaba desesperado porque alguien lo necesitara, y Pitch lo hacía. Era alguien que escuchaba sus planes y los aclamaba, y también el perfecto peón para ejecutarlos. Todo lo que Black necesitaba hacer era sugerir alguna travesura y Jack estaba más que dispuesto a hacer a su amigo feliz. En las raras ocasiones en las que el albino no estaba de acuerdo con sus ideas, Pitch jugaba con las palabras para confundir el corazón del menor y éste caía ante él. Esa era la manera en la que se había asegurado de contar con la ayuda de Jack para sabotear la beneficencia navideña del año anterior.

Sin embargo, Pitch había ido demasiado lejos. No le dijo a Jack todo el plan de esa noche. Todo lo que Jack sabía era que robarían parte de la escenografía de la obra y los esconderían un rato para causar pánico. No le había encantado la idea, pero ayudó de todas formas. Él no sabía que Pitch planeaba quemarlo todo. Cuando Pitch encendió el cerillo, algo despertó dentro del níveo muchacho. Fue la primera vez que Jack desafió a su amigo, y para sorpresa de éste, el albino apagó el incendio, salvando así la mayoría de las cosas.

Iracundo, Black atacó al menor, y los dos se enzarzaron en una pelea hasta que la conmoción llamó la atención de unos adultos. Con las pruebas frente a todos, ambos habían sido arrestados. Pitch fue culpado de orquestar el plan, pero Jack recibió un castigo igual por ayudarle, y nunca le dijo a nadie que él había apagado el fuego. Los adultos asumieron que las pinturas eran inflamables y por eso el fuego no se había propagado. Afortunadamente, Aster Bunnymund fue capaz de pintar nuevamente la parte dañada y la obra se desarrolló sin problemas.

Los eventos de esa noche causaron que Pitch abandonara a Jack. Se había imaginada que después de que el albino pasara tiempo totalmente solo y sin amigos, volvería arrastrándose a donde pertenecía: al lado de Pitch. Sin embargo, el plan había fallado.

Jack tenía nuevos amigos ahora. Había visto al traidor jugando en la nieve con Aster. Había observado mientras Nick le enseñaba cosas acerca de la talla de madera en el almuerzo. Había enfurecido cuando Ana y Jack pasaron junto a su lado riendo antes de entrar a cases. Había maldecido cuando una sonrisa apareció en su rostro por culpa de Sandy y una silenciosa broma. Incluso mientras Pitch reptaba despacio para regresar a la vida de Jack, el muchacho se volvía más unido al grupo. Lo hacía querer gritar de frustración. Jack era suyo. Era su pequeño y roto juguetito. Pero no estaría roto por mucho tiempo. Cuando estaba cerca de esos idiotas, Jack era más feliz de lo que Pitch lo había visto nunca.

Pitch tomaría lo que le pertenecía, e iba a romperlo en pedazos tan pequeños que nada ni nadie podría volver a unirlos.

* * *

Jack caminaba por las nevadas calles de Narvon, disfrutando de la gloriosa sensación de frío que acompañaba a la nieve fresca. Era veintiuno de octubre, y habían pasado siete años desde el día en que perdió a sus padres. Sonrió. Su mamá habría adorado a sus nuevos amigos y su papá se hubiera divertido molestando a Aster tanto como él. Por primera vez desde que perdió a su familia, Jack sintió que podían estar orgullosos de él.

De repente, su celular comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo. El chico lo sacó, preguntándose quién podría ser. El número no le era familiar, pero reconoció el código de área: Burgess. Apretó rápidamente el botón de contestar y acercó el teléfono a su oreja, "¿Hola?"

"¿Hola, Jack?"

Reconoció la voz, aunque sonara como si el hombre tuviera un pequeño resfriado. El Sr. Bennett sólo llamaba cuando algo grave pasaba, como la vez en la que Pippa se había fracturado el brazo. "¿Qué sucede? ¿Están bien? ¡Por favor, dígame que están bien!"

"Todo está bien, pero quería pedirte un favor."

Esto sorprendió a Jack. Los Bennett nunca le habían pedido nada antes. "¿Sí?"

"Bueno, estoy seguro de que sabes qué día es hoy. Decidimos que ya es tiempo de que los gemelos sepan la verdad acerca de su familia." Jack casi dejó caer el celular, "Y queríamos pedirte que estuvieras allí. Deberías ser parte de esto."

El chico se quedó allí parado, en shock.

"Jack, ¿sigues allí?"

Él contestó tembloroso, "Sí."

"Sé que es una petición de último minuto, pero le tomó a mi esposa un tiempo aceptar que te invitara. Le tomó mucho incluso aceptar que debíamos decirles la verdad. Iremos al cementerio en un par de horas. Entiendo que no quieras ir, pero nos gustaría mucho que lo hicieras."

"No, no, estaré allí. Gracias Sr. Bennett."

"No, gracias a ti Jack. Cometimos un error y te hemos hecho daño durante estos siete años. Sé que no es mucho, pero queremos compensarte de algún modo, y empezar a hacer las cosas bien."

Jack casi lloró ante esas palabras. Se despidió apresuradamente del hombre y corrió hacia la estación de autobuses. El próximo viaje a Burgess saldría pronto y él debía estar en el. No se molestó en informarles a los Overland que saldría del pueblo ni en preguntarse como los Bennett habían conseguido su número.

* * *

El cuerpo de Jack estaba frío. Había estado esperando en la nieve junto a la tumba de sus padres a que los Bennett llegaran por casi tres horas y finalmente comenzaba a perder las esperanzas. Pasó un dedo sobre la superficie de mármol de la lápida y sonrió triste. Ese era el único día en que evitaba el lugar. Saber que ya había pasado otro año hacía que los recuerdos dolieran más. "Lo siento, mamá y papá, vine a visitarlos y ni siquiera traje flores. Pero no se preocupen, traeré extras en el cumpleaños de mamá."

"¿Jack?"

El albino volteó y se encontró con los preocupados ojos de Pitchford Black. Se sorbió la nariz, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas. "¿Pitch? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

El otro adolescente se removió incómodo y enseñó las flores que traía, un enorme ramo de rosas blancas y velo de novia. "Estaba en Burgess para hacer unas compras, y tenía un poco de tiempo extra así que pensé en pasar por aquí y dejar esto. No imaginé que estarías aquí."

Jack se quedó mirando las flores y empezó a llorar. Pitch casi aulló de gusto. Era demasiado fácil manipular las emociones del chico cada veintiuno. En lugar de eso, se arrodilló y encerró al sollozante chico en un fuerte abrazo. "Jack, ¿qué sucede?"

De algún modo, el albino logró explicarle a Pitch lo sucedido mientras los espasmos recorrían su cuerpo. Pitch lo sostuvo más fuerte que antes. "Jack, no sé qué decirte. Esas horribles personas… ¿cuándo dejarán de lastimarte?"

Jack solo lloró más fuerte, aferrándose a Pitch con toda su fuera, mientras el chico se levantaba, llevándolo consigo.

"Vamos, te llevaré a casa."

El chico asintió y dejó que Pitch lo llevara a la motocicleta. Su amigo se subió primero y se uso el caso mientras Jack se acomodaba tras él. El lloroso adolescente estaba sufriendo demasiado como para pensar en que no llevaba puesto su casco también cuando Pitch arrancó.

Jack se aferró a la chaqueta de cuero de Pitch, sollozando mientras la moto aceleraba por la nevada carretera. ¿Cómo le podían hacer esto los Bennett? No tenía sentido, no les había hecho nada. ¿Era acaso que ya no querían que Jack viera a los gemelos? ¿Se habían cansado de que el pasado no les dejara disfrutar los triunfos de sus hijos? Se había esforzado para que los Bennett no lo viesen cuando iba a Burgess. Quizás no se había esforzado lo suficiente.

Otro sollozo sacudió su cuerpo y sintió que la motocicleta comenzaba a frenar. Había estado muy ocupado llorando que ni siquiera abrió los ojos un solo momento en todo el camino, pero ya debía calmarse. Necesitaba moverse antes de que llegaran a la casa de los Overland. Cuando Pitch finalmente se detuvo, el albino había logrado calmarse lo suficiente como para caminar. Se bajó de la moto para agradecerle a Pitch y entrar a su casa, pero no estaban en Narvon. Se encontraban en un sendero a la mitad de un bosque nevado.

Miró alrededor, confuso, las lágrimas aún bajando por sus mejillas, "¿Dónde estamos Pitch?"

El pelinegro rió. "¿En serio quieres saber?"

Jack giró para enfrentarse con Pitch, el enojo despertando dentro de él, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Se derrumbó en el piso, inconsciente, y Pitch arrojó su casco al suelo. Era lo bastante duro como para proporcionar un buen golpe que dejaría a cualquiera en el suelo. Se bajó de la moto y estudió la figura de Jack El chico vestía un abrigo más grueso que de costumbre, pero nada más que pudiera protegerlo del inclemente frío. Su cara estaba cubierta por rastros de lágrimas congeladas y algunas gotas estaban aún en sus pestañas. Un buen chichón comenzaba a formarse seguro bajo el cabello, pero nada era visible todavía.

Orgulloso de su trabajo, Pitch tomó la pierna de su antiguo amigo y empezó a arrastrarlo, buscando un lugar para dejarlo, cuando se encontró a orillas de un lago congelado. Sabía que no podía dejarlo en el camino principal, y este parecía un lugar donde nadie lo encontraría. Un pequeño empujón y Jack se encontraba en el hielo, otro más y el chico estaba la mitad del lago. Pitch regresó a la motocicleta y sacó unas tiras de tela vieja. Pronto, el cuerpo de Jack estaba inmovilizado y un pedazo mojado en aceite estaba amarrado fuertemente alrededor de sus congelados labios.

Pitch volvió a admirar su trabajo, y comenzó a reír. Jack era un chico fuerte, y tras un par de días volvería por él y lo llevaría casi muerto hacia el hospital con alguna triste historia sobre como lo había hallado mientras conducía en la noche. Dudaba que el muchacho recordara lo que había pasado en realidad teniendo en cuenta que ya daba signos de hipotermia. Incluso aunque lo hiciera, se vería como una víctima delirante, que confundía a su agresor con su salvador. Jack se recuperaría físicamente, pero Pitch dudaba que su espíritu fuera a ser el mismo de nuevo. Eso le enseñaría a no reemplazar a Pitch Black.


	10. Capítulo 10: Peligro congelado

_El otro capítulo que les prometí para hoy, no quería dejarlos con la intriga de lo que pasa con Jack allí solito en el bosque sin nadie que lo acompañe... _

_Tranquilos, saben que el bien siempre triunfa. Este capi fue algo emotivo para mí por lo que acabo de vivir, pero adoré escribirlo. Además, fue en tiempo récord, jaja.  
_

___El Origen de los Guardianes no me pertenece, es de Peter Ramsey y William Joyce._  
_Si fuera mío, digamos que las cosas habrían sido algo diferentes._**  
**

___Disfruten su lectura, que bastante tiene para hoy._

* * *

**Por los Niños**  
**Capítulo 10: Peligro congelado.**

Ana modelaba su disfraz de Halloween frente al espejo. La pequeña rubia había tardado un poco en averiguar cómo hacer el traje, pero estaba complacida con el resultado. Unos jeans azul oscuro ajustados habían sido cubiertos por brillantes escamas verdes que parecían plumas. Su blusa era un top negro también ajustado con escamas verdes y azules encima. Un abrigo color azul cobalto y un par de alas que tomó del almacén completaban el traje. En el primer piso sonó el teléfono, pero sus padres estaban en casa así que la chica lo ignoró y continuó modelando.

"¡Ana!"

"¿Sí mama?"

"La Sra. Overland está al teléfono."

La chica descolgó el auricular que estaba en su cuarto, "¿Hola?"

"Ana cariño, soy la Sra. Overland. ¿Jack habló contigo recientemente?" La voz de la mujer sonaba aterrada.

"No. ¿Qué sucede?"

"Salió a caminar hace unas horas y no ha regresado. Pensamos que estaba con uno de ustedes, pero luego oscureció y comenzamos a preocuparnos. Nunca ignora nuestras llamadas a su teléfono."

Ana sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. Tenían razón, Jack siempre contestaba su celular. "¿Ya llamó a los otros?"

"No, tu número es el único que tenemos. Jack se aseguró de dárnoslo cuando aún no tenía celular y pasaba tanto tiempo en tu casa."

"Está bien, llamaré a los otros para preguntarles si saben algo."

"Gracias cariño."

* * *

"¡Muy buen trabajo Sophie!" Aster jugaba felizmente con su hermanita. Sophie amaba pintar con su hermano mayor y a él le encantaba ayudarla. El tema de hoy eran hadas.

La chiquilla sonrió ante el cumplido de su hermano y lo abrazó, cubriendo su playera con pintura rosa y morada. El mayor rió y le correspondió el abrazo, alegrándose mentalmente por recordar ponerse una playera que no importaba mucho si se manchaba o no. "¿Ahora qué vamos a pintar?"

"¡Conejitos! Saltan, saltan."

"De acuerdo, conejitos serán."

"Aster dibuja. Sophie pinta."

"Muy bien." Sophie observaba encantada como su hermano rápidamente dibujaba un par de conejitos esponjosos con un marcador negro. Tan pronto como hubo terminado, ella empezó a pintarlos, manchándose la cara con pintura verde y morada. Aster pensó que era una obra maestra.

'_Aye carumba, baby yeah. Aye carumba, baby…_' Aster rodó los ojos, cambiando su atención de su pequeña artista a su teléfono. Sólo Ana podía interrumpir un momento familiar de este modo. "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no pienso usar esta horrible canción como tu tono personal Ana? ¿Cómo rayos lograste cambiarlo sin que me diera cuenta?"

"Aster, Jack está desaparecido."

Le tomó un momento procesar la noticia antes de contestar, "¿Qué? ¿Cómo que desaparecido?"

"Los Overland no saben dónde está y no contesta su celular."

Aster sintió el miedo empezando a formarse en su pecho. "¿Ya hablaste con Nick y Sandy?"

"Nick tampoco contesta, pero eso quiere decir que está trabajando en el taller. Le envié un mensaje a Sandy pero no tiene idea de donde puede estar."

Aster se levantó y Sophie se quejó por el hecho de ser súbitamente ignorada. "Mira, le voy a pedir el auto a mi papa y pasaré por ustedes para ir a casa de Nick y revisar si está con Jack. Avísale a Sandy que no tardamos en recogerlo."

"Aster… ¿qué pasa si no está allí?"

La mirada de decisión en el rostro del artista, aunque invisible a través del teléfono, era imaginable para Ana cuando escuchó el tono serio en su voz, "Entonces vamos a seguir buscando hasta encontrarlo."

* * *

Jack no estaba con Nick. Cuando el alegre chico se enteró de lo sucedió se puso inmediatamente un abrigo y se ofreció a ir en el trineo a buscar a Jack. Aster se negó, argumentando que era mejor llamar a los Overland y que ellos dijeran que querían que hicieran. En un par de minutos, los cuatro amigos estaban sentados alrededor del teléfono de Aster, apretujados en uno de los sillones que estaban en el taller mientras esperaban a que los Overland contestaran.

"¿Hola?" la temblorosa voz de la Sra. Overland sonó en el altavoz.

"Sra. Overland, habla Aster, estoy con el grupo. Jack no está con ninguno de nosotros, queremos ayudar a buscarlo. ¿Necesita que hagamos algo?"

Un gemido angustiado salió de la garganta de la mujer, "No lo sé, mi esposo fue a Burgess a revisar la tumba de los Frost y encontró un ramo de flores, pero no había rastros de Jack."

"¿Por qué revisar la tumba de los Frost?" preguntó Nick

"Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de los padres de Jack. Usualmente nunca va a Burgess hoy, pero creímos que era mejor asegurarnos puesto que no estaba en ninguno de los otros lugares que se nos ocurrieron. No sabemos donde más buscarlo."

Aster apretó su agarre del celular. "¿Nadie lo ha visto?"

"¡No! Llamamos a todos los que podían saber algo. Jack no tiene más amigos que ustedes chicos, así que no creo que esté en casa de alguien más."

Cuando lograra poner sus manos encima de Jack, Aster le iba a poner un collar con rastreador integrado con candado. Al momento en que la idea se le ocurrió, casi dejó caer el aparato de su mano. ¡Un dispositivo de rastreo! "¡El celular de Jack! ¡La maldita cosa tiene un GPS!"

Del otro lado de la línea la Sra. Overland dio un suspiro de alivio y el resto de los chicos le sonrieron a Aster.

"Disculpe señora, debemos irnos. La llamaremos si esto resulta." Aster cerró su celular y volteó a ver a su ruso amigo, "¡Nick necesitamos tu computadora!"

* * *

Jack despertó y se encontró rodeado por una casi completa oscuridad. La única luz era la de las estrellas en el cielo. Tenía frío. Trató de mover sus brazos, pero los encontró amarrados. Intentó gritar, pero había algo cubriendo su boca. El hecho de que no pudiera sentirlo alrededor de sus labios lo asustó. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado así?

No podía recordar. Forzó su mente a tratar de recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero todo lo que encontró dentro de su cabeza fue una nublada visión de la tumba de sus padres. De repente, la llamada del Sr. Bennett regresó a su memoria. Parpadeó para contener las nuevas lágrimas. ¿Cuál era el punto en continuar si las personas que amaba no sabían que existía? El albino cerró los ojos, a punto de rendirse, cuando sintió vibrar algo en su bolsillo. Su celular. Aster.

Recordó lo apenado que estaba el australiano cuando le dio el regalo y las sonrisas en los rostros de los demás cuando lo había abierto. Recordó a Sandy guardando los números de todos mientras Ana les asignaba a cada uno un tono particular. Recordó a Nick insistiendo en que el suyo fuera esa estúpida canción de Alvin y las Ardillas. Más memorias inundaron su mente: Ana pidiéndole ayuda con la tarea, la minis jugando con él, el silencioso sentido del humor de Sandy, Nick enseñándole como trabajar con la madera, el apasionado artista que era Aster una vez que comenzó a conocerlo mejor. Personas que él quería, y que sabía que existían, sus amigos. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en rendirse y darles la espalda?

Intentó moverse, pero descubrió que no podía, resbalaba. Estaba sobre hielo. Dejó salir un gruñido de frustración y se asustó al oír lo débil que estaba su voz. Siguió tratando de moverse, pero sentía como cada vez lo hacía más lento. Necesitaba salir de allí o se congelaría hasta morir.

* * *

El localizador GPS parecía haber funcionado, pero cuando lo chicos se dirigieron al punto que indicaba, comenzaron a dudar. Estaban en un bosque, alejados de toda civilización. Cuando Nick detuvo el auto, Aster miró hacia afuera y gruñó, "No hay manera de que esté aquí. ¿Cómo pudo haber llegado en primer lugar?

Ana se encogió de hombros, "No lo sé, pero debemos revisar de todos modos. Los Overland cubrieron ya toda el área del pueblo y debe estar en algún lado."

Sandy asintió, abrió la puerta y salió del carro.

"¡Sandy, necesitas una linterna!"

El pequeño chico dio la vuelta para regresar por una cuando notó algo en el suelo. Habían unas marcas extrañas en la nieve, como si algo hubiera sido arrastrado dentro del bosque.

Cuidadosamente comenzó a seguir el rastro ignorando las voces de sus amigos. Los otros bajaron del trineo y vieron también el rastro, comenzando a seguir a Sandy mientras Ana y Nick sostenían una linterna cada uno.

El rastró los llevó a las orillas de un lago congelado. Sandy señalo el centro y Nick alzó la linterna para iluminar la superficie. Allí yacía el cuerpo, atado y amordazado, de su amigo. "¡Jack!"

Aster corrió a través del hielo, resbalando junto al cuerpo de Jack. Se arrodilló y le dio la vuelta para verlo de frente mientras los otros lo alcanzaban.

La piel del albino estaba más pálida que de costumbre y rastros de lágrimas congeladas estaban sobre sus mejillas, pero estaba despierto y, cuando Aster removió la mordaza, sonrió. Unos delirantes ojos azules miraron al grupo y Jack habló tembloroso, "Vinieron por mí." Después, se desmayó en los brazos de Aster.

* * *

Aún después de que los doctores lo declararon fuera de peligro, Jack continuó inconsciente, y todos los días los chicos iban a verlo al hospital, hablándole y esperando a que despertara. Todos los planes de la feria fueron puestos en pausa mientras Jack se recuperaba, pues sus mentes estaban demasiado angustiadas por su amigo. Nadie sabía cómo Jack había terminado herido y atado en ese lago, pero la policía ya estaba investigando. Al grupo no le importaba, lo único que querían era a su amigo de regreso con ellos. La imagen del rostro de Jack casi congelado y lleno de lágrimas no abandonaba sus pensamientos.

Llegó el día en que entraron a la habitación del hospital y fueron recibidos por un débil, pero despierto, y sonriente Jack. Un Jack con una sonrisa verdadera.

Ana inmediatamente empezó a llorar antes de salir corriendo a abrazar a Jack, "¡Regresaste finalmente!"

Los otros se unieron a la chica, envolviendo a Jack en un abrazo grupal.

El albino estaba riendo, feliz por toda la atención recibida, "Creo que me necesitan demasiado como para que me muera tan pronto."

El abrazó se deshizo y Nick le dio una palmada en la espalda al peliblanco. "¡Siempre te necesitaremos demasiado como para que te mueras!"

Jack volvió a reír, su sonrisa haciéndose más grande.

Aster se lo quedó mirando, "¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo Jack? ¡Casi mueres amigo!"

Jack miró detenidamente a cada uno de sus amigos, sonriendo aún, "Si, pero ustedes me salvaron chicos. ¿Cómo no voy a estar tan feliz y tranquilo sabiendo que finalmente tengo amigos como ustedes?"


	11. Capítulo 11: Secuelas

_Capítulo once ya, y trabajando en los siguientes. Disculpen el retraso pero la VR está un poco complicada con eso de las clases y la admisión a la universidad. En un rato subiré los otros, aprovechando que es viernes y tengo chance de descansar antes de ponerme a hacer tarea._

_Ojalá les guste este capi y no me lancen demasiados tomates y bombas molotov al ver lo que pasa con Pitch. Tenía ganas de estrangularlo al escribir, pero tranquilos, se llevará su merecido._

_Disfruten mucho la lectura, actualizo en cuanto termine de escribir... y de comer. _

_Saludos JyMee B._

_____El Origen de los Guardianes no me pertenece, es de Peter Ramsey y William Joyce.  
Si fuera mío, digamos que las cosas habrían sido algo diferentes._

* * *

**Por los Niños**  
**Capítulo 11: Secuelas.**

Jack volvió a quedarse dormido pronto. Según la enfermera, había despertado un par de minutos antes de que llegaran y estaba exhausto por todo lo que había pasado. El grupo decidió quedarse en el cuarto a esperar a que despertara de nuevo, así que se sentaron. El albino reaccionó una hora después, pero no sonreía esta vez. Estaba respirando agitadamente y sus ojos viajaban a través del cuarto rápidamente, "¡Pitch! ¿Dónde está Pitch?"

Ana estuvo a su lado en un segundo. Tomó su mano y la acarició gentilmente, "Jack, está bien, tranquilo. También encontraron a Pitch."

Sus ojos se detuvieron y se concentraron en Ana, "¿Encontraron a Pitch?"

"Sí, cuando la policía fue a revisar el área donde te encontramos, también hallaron a Pitch. Estaba casi congelado y muy golpeado, pero vivo. Despertó hace un par de días, pero no ha hablado con nadie."

* * *

Pitch no podía creer su buena suerte por encontrar el lago congelado. Incluso si Jack despertaba, el hielo no lo dejaría moverse en el débil estado en que se encontraba. Se quedaría allí hasta que Pitch lo 'rescatara'. Contento por lo logrado, se subió a su moto y comenzó a conducir hasta Narvon, pero al alcanzar las afueras del pueblo, una idea apareció en su mente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado Jack llorando frente a la tumba de sus padres? Tres horas, cuatro o quizá más. Y se la había pasado llorando todo el trayecto hasta el bosque también. Pitch frunció el ceño, la felicidad comenzaba a desvanecerse al darse cuenta de que tal vez Jack no fuera capaz de sobrevivir tanto tiempo como había planeado. No lo quería muerto, solo herido, dañado más allá de toda capacidad de repararse. Un Jack muerto no le daba ningún beneficio.

Frenó la motocicleta y dio vuelta por dónde había venido, decidido a mantener vigilado a Jack. Cuando el chico hubiese pasado una hora o dos llorando, Pitch lo llevaría a casa. El problema era que no podía recordar dónde se encontraba con exactitud el lago. Molesto consigo mismo, Pitch dejó su motocicleta oculta a un lado del camino, tomó una linterna y empezó a caminar, buscando. Cuando finalmente lo encontró, Jack no estaba. Al principio Pitch asumió que Jack de algún modo había logrado salir del lago, pero revisando los alrededores, encontró cuatro pares de huellas y las marcas de llantas de un Jeep. Maldijo por lo bajo. Alguien había encontrado a Jack, y estaba seguro de quien había sido.

Esto estaba mal. Cuando Jack despertara no habría modo de explicar lo que pasó, pues él estaba ileso. Comenzó a pensar qué hacer cuando otra idea cruzó por su cabeza. La policía iría a buscar pruebas a la escena, ¿verdad? ¿Y si hallaban otro cuerpo? Pitch suspiró, no tenía esperanzas de poder recuperar su motocicleta nunca si quería que la gente le creyera. Ese pensamiento dolía más que las heridas que estaba a punto de infringirse, pero era un pequeño precio con tal de librarse de ir a prisión.

Sin perder un minuto más, el chico estrelló su cuerpo contra un árbol. La sangre resbaló por su rostro desde una pequeña cortada causada por la corteza, pero lo ignoró y se arrojó contra otro árbol. Debía darse prisa antes de que la policía llegara. Se preguntó qué tan difícil sería romperse la pierna.

* * *

"¿También Pitch está herido?" Jack estaba totalmente perdido. Ana le había dicho que los oficiales habían encontrado a Pitch, golpeado y sangrando en el bosque cercano al lago, pero aún intentaba comprenderlo.

"Si, ¿qué crees que pudo haberle pasado?" Aster se había acercado a la cama también, preocupado por la confusión de Jack. La enfermera les había dicho que el golpe en la cabeza podría haber confundido sus memorias.

"Yo…" Jack trató de recordar los últimos momentos que estuvo despierto. Recordaba haberle preguntado a Pitch por qué estaban en el bosque y que su amigo le había contestado algo y después… nada. ¿Qué le había contestado Pitch? Todo estaba borroso en su cabeza. "No lo sé. Yo había pensado que él me había atacado, pero eso no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué lo haría?"

Aster se encogió de hombros. Si le hubieran preguntado es una semana antes habría contestado "Porque el tipo es un completo lunático." pero ahora esa no parecía la forma correcta para describir a una víctima de asalto. "¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?"

Algo confuso, Jack les contó lo último que tenía claro en su cabeza. "Pitch me estaba llevando a casa, o al menos eso creo, pero nos detuvimos en el bosque por alguna razón. Me bajé de la bicicleta y le pregunté por qué estábamos allí. Creo que me respondió, pero ese momento algo me golpeó en la cabeza y después oscuridad. Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue despertarme sobre el lago, amordazado y atado."

Los chicos se removieron incómodos, recordando cómo habían encontrado a Jack. No era un recuerdo placentero.

Fue entonces que la puerta se abrió y la Sra. Overland entró apurada al cuarto. Cuando vio a Jack sentado y hablando, su cara se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa. "¡Jack! Apenas salí del trabajo vine para acá. Los doctores llamaron diciendo que habías despertado, pero también me dijeron que necesitabas descansar y que para cuando llegara estarías dormido de nuevo. Créeme que quise venir en cuanto llamaron pero no podía salir y dejar todo tirado en la oficina…"

El albino la interrumpió, "Estás balbuceando mamá."

Aster y Ana se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar a la señora. Ella sonrió y caminó hasta posarse al lado de la cama, acariciando su cabello y checando su temperatura. Jack le tomó la mano y la quito de su cabeza. "Estoy bien, enserio. Sólo algo cansado."

"Jackson Nathaniel Frost, acabas de despertar de un coma. ¡Tengo derecho a estar preocupada!"

Riendo, Jack levantó las manos rindiéndose, y volvió a acostarse en la cama, dejando que su madre adoptiva lo revisara. Cuando finalmente terminó y se sentó en una silla a su lado, el chico habló. "¿Cómo está Pitch?"

La Sra. Overland se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero contestó con una sonrisa triste, "Bueno, tiene un pierna rota, y no habla con nadie, pero los doctores dijeron que físicamente está bien."

"¿Puedo ir a verlo?"

Ahora la mirada en la mujer era nerviosa. "No sé si sea buena idea Jack, acabas de despertar…"

"Por favor, ¿podemos preguntarle a la enfermera al menos?" Jack abrió mucho los ojos y la miró, la imagen de la inocencia pura. La idea de que semejante truco funcionara aún a sus diecisiete años impresionó a la Sra. Overland, pero obtuvo en ella el efecto buscado.

"Oh, está bien." dijo suspirando derrotada, "Iré a preguntar."

* * *

Los hospitales eran lugares terriblemente aburridos, especialmente cuando tenías que actuar todo el tiempo como víctima. Pitch había sido traído al edificio unas cuantas horas después de que se lastimara y la mayoría de sus heridas estaban curadas ya, excepto por la pierna rota, pero había seguido con la farsa y la rutina toda la semana. Debía esperar a que Jack reaccionara y contara lo que recordaba del incidente para así poder dar su versión. Necesitaba que ambas historias coincidieran, o su esfuerzo sería en vano.

Alguien tocó la puerta y Pitch volteó, asegurándose de que su rostro tuviera una expresión de dolor y desesperación. Era muy tedioso. Un regordeta enfermera con cabello oscuro y rizado asomó la cabeza por la puerta y le sonrió. "Pitch, cariño, tienes una visita."

El asintió sin decir nada, solo para indicar que había escuchado. _Déjenme adivinar, la idiota de mi madre vino a ver a su 'pobre bebé' de nuevo. Es patético._

No era su madre, sin embargo. En su lugar apareció un Aster de mirada preocupada empujando una silla de ruedas, con el níveo bromista sobre ella. Jack sonrió y saludó a Pitch con la mano débilmente. "Adivina quién regresó."

_Finalmente._ Pitch abrió mucho los ojos y susurró, "¿Jack?"

Las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos y resbalaron por sus mejillas. Habló, asegurándose de que su voz sonara débil y ronca. "¡Estás vivo! Cuando esos monstruos te golpearon yo… yo creí que nunca más ibas a despertar."

Aster se sorprendió de escuchar esas palabras y soltó la silla de Jack, tratando de digerirla visión de un Pitch aparentemente roto. El albino, mientras tanto, acercó su silla a la cama de su amigo y tomó su mano entre las suyas. "Tranquilo Pitch, no pasa nada, estoy bien."

Pitch continúo llorando silenciosamente, tomando la mano de Jack tan fuerte como podía. La enfermera salió del cuarto a avisarle al doctor que el chico por fin había hablado. Mientras Jack murmuraba palabras de aliento que él apenas oía, el pelinegro supo que su plan estaba funcionando. _Hasta ahora, todo bien._

* * *

Cuando Pitch se enteró de que Jack no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, contó su historia. Cómo había llevado a Jack a dar un paseo por el bosque para hablar un rato, sabedor de que la naturaleza tenía un efecto tranquilizador en el peliblanco. Cómo un grupo de borrachos había salido de entre los árboles, los habían atacado y noqueado a Jack. Cómo él intentó luchar contra ellos, pero fue superado y dejado en el bosque a su suerte mientras los rufianes se llevaban su moto y a Jack a otro lado.

Pitch contó cómo había intentado levantarse, intentado encontrar a Jack, pero sin poder mover su pierna. Dejó caer lágrimas de cocodrilo al decir que lo único que lo último que pensó antes de desmayarse fue que había logrado que mataran a su mejor amigo. Era una imagen devastadora.

Todos le creyeron.

* * *

Jack y Pitch salieron del hospital unos días después. Los doctores habían insistido en ello para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien y no habría complicaciones luego. Como era lunes y los Overland estaban trabajando, los chicos se ofrecieron a ir por Jack. Se subieron al trineo tan pronto como las clases del día finalizaron, ansiosos de ver a su amigo. Los cuatro se alegraron cuando una enfermera lo llevo a la salida en una silla y el albino los saludó con una sonrisa enorme. Pitch observó el intercambio de saludos desde la puerta. Su madre no saldría de trabajar hasta dentro de un par de horas, así que estaba atascado en el hospital hasta entonces. Su enfermera le había pedido que se quedara en cama hasta que madre llegara por él, pero Pitch insistió en acompañar a Jack a la puerta y verlo irse.

Sandy vio al otro adolescente en la puerta y se los hizo saber a los otros. Unas pocas palabras fueron dichas, pero Pitch no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando el grupo. Entonces, un súbito temor se apoderó de él, pues Aster Bunnymund caminaba hacia él. ¿Qué podría querer ese idiota de Pitch?

"¿Quieres un aventón a casa?"

Esto era inesperado. "¿Perdón?"

Aster señaló a Pitch, "¿Quieres," señaló el Jeep, "un aventón," y señaló el pueblo, "a casa?"

"Eh… yo… umm… ¿qué?" El tartamudear no era parte de su persona, pero a este punto su cabeza estaba hecha un caos. Aster lo _odiaba._

El australiano podía ver claramente la confusión en el otro así que trató de explicarse, "Escucha, tal vez tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero eres amigo de Jack, y no podemos simplemente dejarte aquí mientras nos vamos a celebrar que por fin el iceberg con patas saliera del hospital."

"Estoy más que seguro de que pueden, de hecho."

Aster gruñó, "¿Quieres que te llevemos o no?"

Tratar con los idiotas o quedarse en el hospital unas horas más. Había solo una respuesta a eso. "Claro."

Y con eso, Pitch se encontró a sí mismo en el asiento trasero de un Jeep aromatizado con menta escuchando villancicos navideños. Al oír la voz de Mariah Carey cantar_ '__They're singing deck the halls, but it's not like Christmas at all...__' _se preguntó si no hubiera sido mejor quedarse en el hospital.

* * *

_Ya sé que generalmente no pongo notas al final, pero no quería que demoraran leyendo esta historia, así que mis agradecimientos irán aquí abajo._

_**A Dantes Welt, Nefertari Queen, Gapri, JackFrost-Bunny, Sonrisa Gatuna, Ayakamoon, bedstories, roxas25, yunitha-san, Gato Watanuki, angelrock30, Youko Saiyo, nicole1992 y todos los Guest:**  
_

_**¡Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews y el apoyo constante! Son mi pan de cada día, en serio. Tomo en cuenta cada una de las cosas que me dicen y las aprecio en serio.  
**_

**_No duden en dejarme reviews con cualquier pregunta o crítica, son bienvenidos._**

**_¡Azucarillos de Finnick, perlas y panes quemados para todos!_**

**_Un abrazo, JyMee B._**


	12. Capítulo 12: Regresando a la Normalidad

_Tienen derecho a querer asesinarme, lo sé, pero lo siento enserio. Total falta de tiempo, y el clásico 'Pasas mucho tiempo en la computadora' de mi mamá. Lo lamento mucho._

_Lloré al final del capítulo mientras escribía, se me hizo algo muy cruel, pero es una escena que vale la pena._

_Ojalá les guste y me perdonen por tardar tanto. ¡Gracias de nuevo por los Reviews!_

_P.D.: Si hay errores de ortografía, culpen a mi gata por subirse al teclado mientras escribo. _

_El Origen de los Guardianes no me pertenece, es de Peter Ramsey y William Joyce.  
Si fuera mío, digamos que las cosas habrían sido algo diferentes._

* * *

**Por los Niños**  
**Capítulo 12: Regresando a la normalidad.**

Los chicos dejaron a Pitch en su casa y se despidieron de él agitando las manos desde el auto.

Pitch sonrió hacia las personas ocupando el vehículo, dándoles un saludo cansado con la mano. Al menos no tenía porque fingir, 15 minutos de haber estado en ese monstruoso auto navideño lo dejaron agotado. ¿Cómo podían aguantarlo ellos?

Cuando el Jeep se perdió de vista, su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca calculadora. Entrando a su casa soltó un risa maniática, sorprendido de lo bien que habían ido las cosas. Sabía que había logrado engañar a la policía, pero también fue capaz de convencer a los tontos de que realmente le importaba Jack. Era algo que no había esperado, pero iba a aprovecharlo al máximo. Caminó a través de la sala, sus muletas haciendo ruido contra el suelo, sin preocuparse por encender las luces, pensando.

Parecía que el plan A no había sido un total desastre. Si podía ganarse la confianza de los chicos y entrar en el grupo, entonces aún podía lograrlo. Jack ya le había ofrecido una vez ayuda para que los otros lo aceptaran, y era hora de averiguar si la oferta seguía en pie.

* * *

Jack se recargó sobre el marco de la ventana con los brazos cruzados, mirando el jardín trasero, cubierto ya de nieve. Al fin estaba en su cuarto. Los pasados días habían sido un borrón de exámenes, visitas, interrogatorios policiacos y cansancio. Ahora estaba sólo finalmente, con una gran cantidad de tiempo disponible. Era algo agradable y necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar. Había estado a punto de morir, después de todo. Le molestaba no poder recordar gran parte de los eventos que lo habían dejado medio muerto en medio del bosque. Todo lo que recordaba de ese día era una visión borrosa de la tumba de sus padres y los pocos segundos en el bosque antes de ser noqueado. Pitch le contó que habían ido juntos a visitar el cementerio y que había empezado a llorar, y por eso habían ido a caminar al bosque. Deseaba poder recordar el resto de los detalles.

El albino volteó y dirigió su atención a la mesita de noche al lado de su cama. Allí había una foto de su familia – su verdadera familia. Jamie estaba en los brazos de su padre y Pippa en los de su madre, mientras Jack estaba parado en medio de los dos adultos. Todos sonreían felices. La fotografía había sido tomada el día antes del incendio y sobrevivió solo porque aún estaba siendo impresa en la tienda.

Jack recargó su cabeza sobre el cristal, observando los rostros sonrientes de sus padres. "Realmente los decepcioné, ¿no? Siempre ayudaron a los demás, siempre hicieron lo correcto, pero yo…" dejó caer su frente sobre el frío material, una sonrisa sardónica en sus labios, "… yo me di por vencido. Dejé de intentar hacer sonreír a los demás. En los últimos siete años no hecho nada más que provocar problemas y permitir que el mundo me llevara a la deriva. Es como si, cuando los perdí a ustedes, perdí la parte de mí a la que le importaba, la que se preocupaba por los demás."

El silencio llenó la habitación y Jack regresó su mirada al jardín, pensando. "Ni siquiera he vuelto a patinar o a cantar desde ese día. Dejé a un lado todo lo que me dieron… incluso a Jamie y Pippa."

Cruzó por su mente la idea de llorar, pero no quería. En lugar de eso, sentía una extraña calma al hablarle a la memoria de sus padres. "Una parte de mi corazón murió con ustedes y jamás voy a conseguir estar completo de nuevo. Nadie puede tomar su lugar, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda darles espacio a otros en mi corazón. Si estoy tan asustado de que se vuelva a romper que nunca más vuelvo a querer, ¿no es lo mismo que desecharlo?"

Se bajó del alfeizar y caminó hasta su cama. Se sentó en las arrugadas sábanas azules y tomó el retrato en sus manos, pasando sus manos sobre las figuras. "Lo siento mamá, papá. Siento haber dejado de ser yo, pero ahora eso va a cambiar. Estoy volviendo intentar hacer sonreír a los demás. Estoy ayudando a crear una feria infantil, como el festival de verano que ustedes dos hacían cada año. Voy a empezar a vivir de nuevo, en lugar de estar viendo como el mundo pasa sin hacer nada." Abrazó la foto contra su pecho, sus ojos cerrados, "Gracias por todo lo que me dieron. Los amo."

Se quedó así durante un largo rato, hasta que escuchó la puerta principal abrirse. La Sra. Overland había llegado. Dejó la foto de nuevo en la mesita y salió de su cuarto, bajando las escaleras para saludarla. Llegó al piso de abajo cuando ella se quitaba las botas y se recargó sobre el barandal. "Bienvenida mamá."

Ella le sonrió a su hijo adoptivo y abrió la boca para contestar cuando procesó las palabras dichas por el joven. Jack siempre los había llamado señor y señora, pero allí estaba él diciéndole 'mamá' por segunda vez en la semana. Había supuesto en el hospital que estaba aún en shock como para darse cuenta.

Jack sonrió algo apenado, "Cuando llegué aquí por primera vez, dijiste que podía llamarte así si quería. Creo que me gustaría hacerlo."

Ella terminó de quitarse el abrigo y caminó hacia donde el adolescente estaba parado, tomándolo entre sus brazos. "A mí también me gustaría Jack."

* * *

A pesar de la preocupación de los Overland, Jack decidió ir a la escuela al día siguiente. Ellos aceptaron con reservas, y con la condición de que los dejaría llevarlo en auto y que Nick lo regresaría después de la escuela. Una llamada después, Jack tenía asegurada la ayuda de Nick, así que a las 7:30 la mañana siguiente despertó a los adultos y un somnoliento Sr. Overland tomó el auto y lo llevó a la escuela. "Que tengas un buen día Jack, y si te sientes mal, llámanos y vendremos por ti."

El rió y asintió antes de responder, "Está bien papá."

El Sr. Overland sonrió con cariño y Jack salió del auto para enfrentarse al frío aire de octubre. Del otro lado del estacionamiento estaban Aster, Sandy, Ana y Nick, sentados dentro del trineo, esperándolo. Se sentía bien estar de vuelta.

Sandy abrió la puerta y se acomodó un poco para que Jack cupiese, "¡Buenos días chicos!" saludó el albino.

Sandy le dirigió una sonrisa mientras los otros respondían verbalmente. Estaban felices de tener a su nuevo amigo con ellos. Les sorprendía lo mucho que Jack les había hecho falta. Era como si toda la alegría les fuera arrebatada.

Ana se inclinó hacia adelante, descansando su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Sandy, y sonrió. El pequeño chico se cruzó de brazos, no muy contento con ser usado como muro para recargarse, mientras Ana hablaba. "Así que… ¿vas a estar libre mañana o tendré que llevarme a las minis yo sola?"

Sandy se removió, quitándose a Ana de encima antes de que Jack pudiese contestar, acusándola con el dedo.

Los otros tres chicos rieron ante la escena, aunque era raro ver a alguien siendo regañado sin que el que hablaba pues… hablara. Jack interrumpió al rubio. "Sabes Sandy, no recuerdo habértelo preguntado nunca, así que no sé realmente por qué nunca hablas cuando estás con nosotros. Estoy seguro de haberte visto responder cuando un profesor te pregunta algo."

Sandy alzó una ceja y señaló a Ana, dejando que la chica explicase.

Ella suspiró, aún apenada por el regaño, pero asintió. "Su mamá padece de migrañas muy severas y el más mínimo ruido le causa dolor físico; su papá trabaja en el turno de noche del hospital, lo que significa que duerme la mayor parte del día. Sandy nunca ha podido hacer mucho ruido en casa así que se volvió realmente bueno comunicándose a través de movimientos y miradas. Se siente más a gusto cuando no tiene que hablar y lo entendemos perfectamente, así que nunca ha representado un problema."

Sandy asintió, claramente feliz con la explicación de Ana.

"¿Tu papá trabaja en el hospital?"

Fue Nick quien contesto esa vez, "Si, ¿cómo creías que nos dejaron estar en tu cuarto y prácticamente vivir allí toda la semana? El padre de Sandy es el jefe del Departamento de Emergencias en el turno nocturno."

"¡Vaya!"

Sandy, claramente complacido con la reacción de Jack, le guiñó un ojo a su amigo.

Aster sonriendo, intervino en la conversación. "Si, también es por eso que Sandy pasa Halloween llevándoles dulces a los niños enfermos."

"Y nosotros siempre lo ayudamos." siguió Nick, señalando a Aster y a sí mismo.

Ana se encogió de hombros, "Saben que los ayudaría si pudiera, pero debo cuidar a las minis."

"De hecho este año yo tampoco puedo…" dijo Aster, "Ana, he querido preguntarte esto desde hace unos días. ¿Puedo ir contigo?"

La chica lo miró sorprendida, al tiempo que Nick y Sandy fruncían el ceño.

"Sophie ya tiene edad para ir a pedir dulces y le prometí que la llevaría." continuó el artista.

El rostro de Sandy se relajó, mostrando una sonrisa comprensiva y alzando su pulgar en señal de aprobación, mientras Nick hablaba, "¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes?"

"Estaba un poco ocupado temiendo por la vida de cierto amigo nuestro en estado de coma, por si lo has olvidado. ¡Ni siquiera habíamos pensado en esto hasta ahora!"

Era cierto. El grupo había dejado de funcionar en cierto modo por varios días, hasta hoy que las aguas regresaban a su cauce. Jack tenía una mirada avergonzada. "Lo siento chicos, no quise…"

"¡Jackson Nathaniel Frost, no te atrevas a disculparte!"

La mirada de completo asombro en la cara de Jack logró que los chicos estallaran en carcajadas mientras que Ana solo sonreía, con su mirada fija en su amigo. "No te dejaremos lamentarte por algo que está totalmente fuera de tu control, ¿entendido?"

"¿Dónde rayos escucharon mi nombre completo?"

Aster tenía un brazo sobre el tablero del Jeep, su cabeza recargada en su mano, sonriendo. "En el hospital Jackson."

Sandy trataba de reprimir otro ataque de risa mientras Jack lanzaba rayos por los ojos en dirección del australiano. "No vuelvas a llamarme así nunca. Jamás."

La sonrisa en el rostro de Aster se hizo más grande. Había extrañado las peleas con Jack más de lo que admitiría, "Pero es tu nombre."

"No, mi nombre es Jack."

"Te darás cuenta que ese es el diminutivo."

"Aster…" el nombre no fu más que un gemido salido de los labios del albino, "Jackson es nombre de viejo."

"Entonces supongo que eres un viejo, Jackson."

Una brillo malicioso apareció en los ojos de Ana, "Bueno, si vas a llamarlo por su nombre completo, ¿no sería mejor que él también lo hiciera?"

Aster palideció, "No te atrevas, Ana. Eso es jugar sucio."

Jack estaba intrigado, "¿Su nombre no es Aster?"

"Si, lo es, pero es su _segundo_ nombre."

"Ana, vamos, no lo hagas."

"¿Que no haga qué, _Emerson_?"

Aster enterró su rostro en sus manos mientras el auto se llenaba de risa. "Mi madre y su estúpida obsesión por ese maldito poeta. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que decirte mi nombre?"

Ana seguía riéndose, y Jack le dedicó una sonrisa llena de cariño. Fue entonces que Sandy dejó de reír y señaló su muñeca, mirando al ojiazul.

"Sandy tiene razón, ya es hora de ir a clases o si no llegaremos tarde." Nick se apresuró a quitar los seguros y abrir la puerta del conductor. Los chicos salieron rápidamente del Jeep para no llegar tarde, y mientras se separaban y Jack iba a la entrada más próxima a su salón, gritó sobre su hombro, "¡No te preocupes Ana, seré tu príncipe mañana por la noche!"

* * *

"¡Vamos Pip, apúrate!" Jamie comenzó a correr hacia la puerta, llamando a su hermana. Finalmente era Halloween y Pippa estaba gastando tiempo en asegurarse que su disfraz fuera 'perfecto'.

La niña apareció al principio de las escaleras, su largo cabello castaño atado en una trenza baja, un capuchón blanco sobre su cabeza y un vestido café hasta las rodillas como vestimenta. "No todos vamos vestidos de algo tan simple como una momia, Jamie."

Su hermano movió un brazo cubierto de vendas en su dirección. "Hey, me tomó bastante tiempo enrollar estas cosas, sabes."

Pippa rodó los ojos y bajó las escaleras hacia su gemelo. "¡Bueno, ya estoy lista!"

"¡Genial, vámonos!"

Oyendo el alboroto de sus hijos, la Sra. Bennett salió de la cocina, "Esperen un segundo, necesito una foto de esto antes de que se vayan."

Corrió a buscar su cámara mientras su esposo salía del estudio para ver los disfraces, "El hermano mayor de Claude va a ir con ustedes y los otros chicos ¿cierto?"

Los pequeños asintieron y contestaron a coro, "¡Sí!"

El hombre sonrió y se agachó para envolverlos en un abrazo, "Bien. ¡Los dos se ven increíbles!"

Pippa rió y Jamie sonriente contestó, "Gracias papá."

La Sra. Bennett regresó y los gemelos posaron para la foto. Un momento después, el flash de la cámara los cegó por unos segundos y su imagen quedó grabada en la memoria del aparato. "Listo, pueden irse."

Jamie abrió la puerta, pero su padre lo detuvo, "Espera hijo, hace frío allá afuera, llévate un suéter."

El niño hizo una mueca mientras su madre los cubría. "No querrán que Jack Frost les congele la nariz."

Tan pronto como las palabras dejaron su boca, una expresión sombría apareció en la cara de la mujer. Era un dicho que madre le había enseñado de pequeña y en un descuido, había pronunciado _su _nombre. El Sr. Bennett miró a su esposa una sonrisa triste. Los gemelos estaban demasiado emocionados como para darse cuenta de la situación y del cambio de humor en sus padres, así que jugando, Pippa contestó, "No te preocupes mamá, estoy segura que Jack Frost tiene mejores cosas que hacer que molestarnos."


	13. Capítulo 13: Halloween

_Ya en el capítulo trece, y las cosas van mejorando, si se le puede llamar así a que Pitch haga avances con su plan. Pero bueno, hay cosas que sí van mejorando, como por ejemplo, la relación de Jack y Aster. Y sí, pueden hacer todos los complots que quieran, porque no es por nada que nuestro querido Frost haya... Bueno, léanlo ustedes mismos._

___El Origen de los Guardianes no me pertenece, es de Peter Ramsey y William Joyce.  
Si fuera mío, digamos que las cosas habrían sido algo diferentes._

___¡Disfrútenlo mucho!_

___J. Bunnymund_

* * *

**Por los Niños**  
**Capítulo 13: Halloween.**

"¡Bonito!" Sophie giraba, mostrándole a su hermano mayor su ropa. Aster suprimió una risa. Su madre le había comprado a la pequeña un disfraz completo de hada, que traía alas, un vestido rosa con diamantes de plástico y una tiara. Sin embargo, Sophie se había puesto las alas sobre su pijama favorito, ignorando el vestido y la tiara, y declarándose lista. Se veía adorable, pero la exasperación en el rostro de su madre era obvia.

La Sra. Bunnymund suspiró y habló mirando a su hijo, "¿Qué puedes hacer en contra de eso?"

El se encogió de hombros y regresó su mirada a la estrella de la noche. "Te ves hermosa Sophie." declaró el chico, levantando a su hermanita en brazos y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Sophie rió, contenta de estar en los brazos de su hermano. "¡Mi turno!"

Aster le ofreció su mejilla, dejando que la pequeña presionara sus rosados labios en su bronceada piel. Después de mucha insistencia de la nena, el artista vestía con botas estilo vaquero, jeans negros, un chaleco sobre una camisa blanca de botones y un sombrero negro. En otras palabras, un disfraz del Zorro. Sophie estaba enamorada del personaje del Gato con Botas y esto era lo más cercano que Aster podía lograr. "¿Cómo me veo Soph?"

"¡Abajo!" Una vez que sus piecitos tocaron el piso, miró detenidamente al mayor, sonriendo con aprobación. El flash de una cámara llamó la atención del adolescente y miró a su madre de mala manera.

Ella le guiñó un ojo a su hijo. "Era el único modo en que podía tomarte una foto y lo sabes."

Él no se molesto en discutirla, dándole toda su atención a su hermanita. Le sonrió y ofreció su mano, que fue rápidamente tomada por otra más pequeña, y así Aster guió a Sophie a la puerta de entrada, ambos despidiéndose de su madre antes de salir. Tenía quince minutos para llegar a la casa de los Romoli antes de la hora acordada para encontrarse con Jack, Ana y las minis, así que cargando a la pequeña, caminó un poco más rápido.

* * *

Jack estaba parado frente al espejo del cuarto de Ana, mirándose. Un abrigo azul oscuro con un broche en forma de un copo de nieve plateado bajaba desde sus hombros hasta el suelo. Patrones de escarcha decoraban la parte de arriba y terminaban donde la tela se separaba de su piel. Traía puesta una camisa de cuello en V negra, que lo hacía ver más pálido, y sobre esta un chaleco azul cobalto con bordado de escarcha en los lados. Traía puesto un pantalón sin bolsillos, ajustado, de color del cielo gris de invierno. Como único accesorio, Ana le había conseguido una cadena plateada con un dije de mármol azul, que ahora colgaba en su cuello. Debía admitirlo, se veía _bien._

"¿Qué piensas? ¿Te gusta?" Ana envolvió su torso con sus brazos y se asomó sobre su hombro. "¡Es increíble Ana!" pasó sus manos sobre la suave tela, impresionado con el Nuevo look. "No sabía que podías crear algo así."

"Sí, bueno, Aster pinta, Nick talla, Sandy imagina, y yo diseño."

Jack iba a contestar algo, pero Baby y las otras niñas entraron al cuarto, cansadas de esperar. Había tenido que prometerles una historia para que accedieran a dejarlo ir a cambiarse. Todas había estado muy preocupadas por Jack desde que se enteraron de que lo habían herido y se negaban a perderlo de vista. Sin embargo, en lugar de rodearlo, las minis se quedaron quietas, mirando a Jack con unos ojos violetas muy abiertos.

Detrás de ellas había un muy guapo Aster con una linda rubia en brazos. Miró un momento a Jack y después silbo, impresionado también. "¡Ana, esta vez te superaste!"

Sophie se removía en los brazos de su hermano, buscando bajarse. El artista la dejó en el suelo, y la pequeña corrió al lado de Jack, tomando su capa entre sus regordetas manos. "¡Suave!"

Jack rió y se agachó para quedar a la misma altura que Sophie. Sonrió cálidamente y le ofreció su mano. "Hola nena, tú debes ser Sophie."

Sophie soltó el abrigo y miró al albino, impresionada. Alzó una mano y la posó sobre el rostro del chico, como comprobando que fuera real, para después mirar a Aster y exclamar, "¡Aster mira! ¡Príncipe!"

La risa emanó de los pálidos labios y Jack acarició los rubios cabellos. "No sé si deberían decirme así…"

Pero Baby lo interrumpió, "¡Claro que si, tú eres el Príncipe del Invierno!"

Las otras minis sonrieron en aprobación, y Jack rió una vez más, sonrojándose. "Está bien, seré el Príncipe del Invierno, aunque no tenga corona."

"Oh, sabía que me olvidaba de algo." Ana salió del cuarto, y regreso con un aro de plata brillante. "Las niñas escogieron esto para ti el otro día que las lleve a comprar sus disfraces."

Le dio la corona a Jack, y él la miró un momento antes de dársela a Baby e inclinarse ante ella. "¿Querría la princesa hacerme el honor de ponerme la corona?"

Baby sonrió complacida y le puso el aro plateado en la cabeza. Cuando la niña lo hubo acomodado, Jack se levantó y miró a Ana. "¿Mejor?"

Las minis sonrieron con emoción y rodearon al albino, todas hablando para llamar su atención. Sophie, aún parada junto a Jack, se sintió abrumada por el ruido así que el chico la sostuvo en sus brazos. Parecía muy complacida por la posición en la que se encontraba y comenzó a jugar con su dije mientras el peliblanco hablaba con el resto de sus fans.

Ana salió de la habitación y llamó a Aster para que la siguiera. Cuando la alcanzó, le preguntó, "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada. Sólo quería darle un tiempo a solas con su club de fans, así que mientras tanto tú y yo vamos a organizar las bolsas de dulces y hablar con mis padres acerca de la ruta que tomaremos."

Aster regresó la mirada hacia el cuarto y vio cómo Jack decía algo que hacía reír a Sophie. La pequeña parecía feliz de estar en los brazos del albino, así que el artista siguió a su amiga escaleras abajo, sabiendo que su hermanita estaba en buenas manos.

* * *

Desde que había salido del hospital, Pitch se había comportado como el hijo perfecto. Su madre estaba encantada con eso, pues su hijo por fin comenzaba a ser un miembro productivo de la sociedad. Se había ofrecido incluso a quedarse en casa a repartir los dulces a los niños en Halloween.

El sólo hecho de haberse ofrecido hizo que Pitch se sintiera mareado. Aún así, estaba abriendo la puerta para cada chiquillo que tocaba el timbre de su casa. Diez minutos llevaba, y faltaba una eternidad. Esperaba que todo resultara según lo planeado.

Veinte minutos después se encontraba abriendo la puerta y mirando de frente a cinco niñas muy parecidas vestidas de princesas, una pequeña hada rubia, Aster Bunnymund, Ana Romoli y un feliz Jack Frost. ¿De qué diantre venía vestido?

Pitch sonrió tímidamente mientras les ofrecía los dulces a las niñas, dejando que ellas escogieran, manteniendo su vista baja. "Hey."

Ana y Aster tenían sonrisas tensas, inseguros acerca de cómo actuar frente al chico, pero Jack prácticamente brillaba al sonreír. "Hola Pitch, ¿cómo va la pierna?"

El pelinegro alzo la vista y se encogió de hombros, aún sonriendo. "No es lo más divertido del mundo, pero ya me acostumbré a las muletas. Creo que mañana intentaré levantarme temprano para ir a clases."

"¿Tu mamá no tiene que estar en el trabajo a las seis?" dijo Jack frunciendo el ceño, "¿Cómo vas a llegar?"

"Caminando. Bueno, con las muletas es más como brincar, pero ya me entiendes."

Las niñas estaban impacientes ahora, claramente queriendo ir a la siguiente casa. Jack se volteó a hablar con los hermanos mayores. "Hey, si quieren adelántense sin mí, ahora los alcanzo."

Los chicos no estaban muy a gusto con la idea de dejar a Jack allí, pero unos cuantos jalones a la ropa los hicieron moverse. Una vez que se fueron, la conversación continuó. "Mi padre me ha estado llevando a la escuela en el auto últimamente. Si quieres, puedo preguntarle si podemos pasar por ti."

Pitch sonrió agradecido, "Eso me encantaría Jack."

"¡Genial! Te llamo llegando a casa." Jack se despidió y corrió detrás de sus amigos, su capa moviéndose con el viento. El otro chico se quedó en la puerta un momento más, viéndolo alejarse para después entrar y cerrar la puerta. Ahora que Jack no podía verlo, su sonrisa cambió a un gesto de perversa satisfacción. Había sido demasiado fácil.

"Mamá, estoy algo cansado y la pierna comienza a dolerme. ¿Te importa si me voy a la cama?"

La Sra. Black salió de la cocina y miró a su hijo, que en realidad parecía cansado, "Claro que no, cariño. ¿Seguro que está bien que vayas mañana a la escuela?"

"No te preocupes, el padre adoptivo de Jack pasará por mí en su auto."

Su madre sonrío y le dio un abrazo, "Me alegro de que vuelvan a hablarse, pero trata de poner límites esta vez Pitch. No dejes que te involucre en una de esas terribles bromas que hace a cada rato ¿de acuerdo?"

La mujer jamás había creído en esos reportes que aseguraban que su hijo era el instigador de todo, incluso después del incendio. "Tranquila mamá. Me aseguraré de que esta vez Jack siga mi ejemplo."

* * *

Era tarde y las rondas en busca de dulces habían terminado. Aster cargaba a una dormida Sophie en sus brazos mientras Jack llevaba la bolsa de dulces de la pequeña. Habían dejado a Ana y las minis en la casa de los Romoli y ahora se dirigían a la del australiano.

"Es realmente linda." dijo Jack sonriendo en dirección a la nena.

Aster bajó su cabeza y acarició con su nariz la frente de su hermanita. "Es la cosa más adorable del mundo."

El albino rió, "Jamás te imaginé como el cariñoso hermano mayor."

"Tampoco yo, pero entonces nació Sophie. Siempre he organizado muchas cosas para los niños: búsquedas de huevos en Pascua, obras, campañas de recolección, pero nunca pase tiempo con niños. Nunca me di tiempo para conocerlos. Sophie cambio eso. Es lo más importante en el mundo ahora."

Jack sonrió dulcemente, sus ojos puestos en algo que Aster no podía ver. "Las hermanas menores son lo mejor, siempre logran hacerte sonreír."

Aster no dijo nada. Sabía que Jack estaba hablando de Pippa, pero el peliblanco no tenía idea de que él estaba enterado de todo.

Jack pareció darse cuenta de esto y dejó de hablar. Luego, dejó de caminar y suspiró, "Sabes, tengo una hermana menor."

Aster también dejó de caminar y se dio la vuelta, mirando a su amigo a la cara, "¿En serio?"

Jack asintió, sus ojos de hielo puestos en el cielo nocturno. "Su nombre es Pippa, tiene diez años pero le encanta actuar como adulta. ¿Por qué será que los niños hacen eso? La niñez termina muy pronto, deberían disfrutarla al máximo mientras pudieran."

Una brisa helada sopló en ese momento y Sophie tembló. Jack se dio cuenta de milagro, captando el movimiento con el rabillo del ojo. "Vamos, hay que llevarla a casa."

Siguieron con su camino, y Aster permaneció en silencio esperando que el otro chico continuara hablando, pero Jack no dijo nada. Llegaron a la casa del australiano y tocaron. El Sr. Bunnymund abrió la puerta y tomó a su hija de entre los brazos de su primogénito. "La llevaré a la cama."

Normalmente el artista era quien lo hacía pero sintió que Jack lo necesitaba en ese momento. "Está bien, acompañaré a Jack parte del camino."

"¿Por qué no te llevas el auto? Comienza a hacer bastante frío y no creo que esos disfraces cubran demasiado."

"Gracias papa."

* * *

Hasta ese momento, ninguno de los chicos había dicho una sola palabra y estaban casi ya en casa de los Overland. Cuando Aster dio la vuelta para entrar a la calle de Jack, el albino habló finalmente. "Creo que a estas Alturas ya se dieron cuenta de que los Overland no son mis verdaderos padres, ¿verdad?"

Aster no se movió, sus ojos concentrados en el camino.

El peliblanco recargó su cabeza contra el cristal y miró hacia la oscuridad. "Creo que debí decirles esto antes, pero… no sabía si podía confiar en ustedes. Después de lo que paso en el lago, ahora no sé cómo _no_ confiar."

Aster se estacionó junto a un pequeño parque y apagó la camioneta. "Está bien, puedes contarme."

Jack rió, "No sé realmente donde empezar. Creo que todo empezó el día del incendio. Tenía diez años y vivía con mi familia en Burgess. Era una noche muy fría, tanto que papá decidió encender la chimenea. Lo había hecho miles de veces antes, pero algo pasó esa en especial. En lugar de que las flamas se apagaran cuando nos fuimos a dormir, algunas ascuas volaron hasta caer sobre un periódico que mamá había dejado cerca. Al menos, eso dijeron los bomberos. Como haya sido, pronto toda la sala estaba en llamas."

El chico temblaba ligeramente mientras su mente se llenaba con los recuerdos, y por un momento su voz se apagó. Aster lo miró desde su asiento, y el peso de la mirada de su amigo hizo que Jack volviera a hablar.

"Probablemente todos habríamos muerto esa noche, pero mamá tenía la costumbre de bajar por un vaso de agua en la madrugada. Me desperté cuando la sentí tirar de mi brazo. Se veía muy asustada, pero su voz era tranquila. Hizo que me pusiera los zapatos y la siguiera hasta el cuarto de los gemelos. Jamie y Pippa, mis hermanos menores, tenían solamente tres años. Ella levantó a Pip y yo llevé a mi hermano sobre la espalda hacia la puerta principal. Salimos de la casa, pero papá no estaba allí. Mamá me entregó a mi hermana y me dijo que cuidara a los gemelos mientras ella iba a buscarlo. Entró de nuevo a la casa, que se consumía con las llamas… Eran las tres de la mañana, y nadie más estaba despierto y yo no sabía qué hacer, así que me senté allí abrazando a mis hermanos, esperando. Aún estaba allí cuando los bomberos llegaron. Alguien había visto el fuego y llamado al 911, pero era demasiado tarde. Mis padres se habían ido."

Jack aún miraba hacia la noche. Aster sentía que podía desmayarse en cualquier instante. Era demasiado.

"Nos llevaron al hospital, pero los tres estábamos bien. Jamie y Pippa no sabían que pasaba, estaban muy asustados, continuaban llorando y llamando a unos padres que no volverían. Un par de días después, una pareja, los Bennett, nos visitó en el cuarto del hospital. Los conocía. Vivían a unas calles de nosotros y la señora siempre le decía a mi mamá que los gemelos eran adorables cuando salíamos a pasear, pero jamás me dedicó ni una sola mirada. Debí suponer que estaban allí por mis hermanos, no por mí. Lo averigüé pronto, sin embargo. Recuerdo a Pip llorando y llamándome cuando se la llevaron de mi lado. Pensó que jamás volvería, al igual que nuestros padres. Ni siquiera traté de resistirme. Aún intentaba despertarme de esa pesadilla… El problema era que no era una pesadilla. Los Overland llegaron por mí al día siguiente. Los primeros días solo me quedé allí, en mi cama, deseando haber muerto. Deseando haber ido a pedir ayuda a casa de alguien. Tomó un tiempo antes de que tuviera ganas de hacer algo que no fuera lo básico para mantenerme con vida."

Aster no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer. Si Jack hubiera sido un niño lo abría tomado entre sus brazos. Pero Jack no era un niño y el artista estaba perdido.

"Incluso cuando comencé a 'vivir' de nuevo, no estaba realmente viviendo. Todo era una simple actuación. Levantarme, ir a la escuela, hacer la tarea, dormir, sonreír. No intenté hacer nuevos amigos en mi nueva escuela. Si hacía nuevos amigos, significaba que reconocía mi nueva vida, y no estaba listo para eso. Me costó ser catalogado como un solitario y para reaccioné había perdido toda oportunidad de hacer amigos."

Jack volteó y miró a Aster, sus ojos brillantes con lágrimas sin derramar, pero sonriendo. "Dios, soy realmente un aguafiestas, ¿no?"

El australiano tragó duro. "No, eres probablemente la persona más alegre que conozco. Nadie más podría contar una historia como esa y tener una sonrisa en el rostro al final."

El albino rió, "Tengo mucha práctica en sonreír cuando siento ganas de llorar." Recargó su cabeza en el asiento, cerrando sus ojos. "Llevamos diez minutos aquí y aún no he llegado al punto de la historia."

Aster se encogió de hombros. "No es como si tuviera algo que hacer. Te escucharé mientras _quieras_ y _necesites_ que lo haga."

Jack no abrió sus ojos, pero sonrió al escuchar a su amigo. "Está bien entonces, te tomo la palabra. No falta mucho, de todos modos." se aclaró la garganta y continuó, "A pesar de todo, aún lograba ver a los gemelos cada semana. Los Overland me llevaban de visita cada viernes o sábado, pero las cosas estaban mal. La primera vez que fui, pensé que todo estaría como antes… Que Pippa me pediría que jugáramos con sus muñecas y Jamie me rogaría porque le contara una historia, pero no. Los gemelos empezaron a llorar en cuanto me vieron. Cada semana, cuando los visitaba, mis hermanos solo se sentaban en mi regazo a llorar. Pronto me di cuenta de que si quería que mis hermanitos fueran felices, debía hacer que su miedo se volviera realidad. Debía desaparecer de sus vidas. Así que eso hice. Dejé de visitar a Pip y Jamie y ellos olvidaron que tienen un hermano mayor." las lágrimas ahora corrían por las mejillas de Jack, pero él seguía sonriendo. "El único problema es que yo no puedo olvidar que lo soy."

El silencio llenó el auto una vez más mientras Aster pensaba qué decir, pero fue Jack quien habló primero.

"¿Aster?"

"¿Si...?" la voz del chico era temblorosa y estaba llena de emoción

"Gracias por escuchar."

"Jack… Yo…"

"No tienes que decir nada Aster." El peliblanco lo miraba fijamente ahora, sonriendo y totalmente calmado a pesar del líquido que escapaba de sus ojos. "Me escuchaste y eso es todo lo que podía pedirte."

Aster le dio al albino una pequeña sonrisa. "Gracias por confiar en mí lo suficiente como para contarme."

Jack soltó un suspiró enorme y comenzó a reírse por lo bajo. Los sonidos fueron aumentando en volumen, hasta que fuertes carcajadas escapaban de sus labios. Estaba feliz, porque finalmente se había quitado de encima la carga de su pasado. Su risa era extrañamente contagiosa, y de pronto el ojiverde se encontró riendo escandalosamente junto a su amigo.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa, Aster y Jack sonreían y estaban hablando acerca de la feria de Navidad, las deprimentes emociones de la charla sustituidas por la risa.


	14. Apéndice I: Línea del Tiempo 1-13

Lo que sigue es una linea del tiempo de los eventos en la historia, para que puedan tener una referencia de las fechas. Ésta es para los primeros trece capítulos y habrá otra para cuando se termine la historia.

* * *

**Por los Niños**  
**Apéndice I: Línea de Tiempo.**

**2005**

Octubre 21 – Muerte de los Frost, Jack y sus hermanos en el hospital

Octubre 23 – Servicios Sociales les encuentran un hogar a los gemelos

Octubre 24 – Jack llega con los Overland

Noviembre 6 – Jack empieza a "vivir" de nuevo

Noviembre 14 – Jack comienza la escuela en Narvon

**2006**

Enero 15 – Jack deja ir a los gemelos

Enero 16 – Jack le cuenta a Pitch su historia

**2012**

Septiembre 3 – Inicio de Clases

Septiembre 4 – Junta con el Sr. Moon

Septiembre 5 – Jack se une al grupo

Septiembre 7 – Jack conoce a las minis

Septiembre 8 – Viaje a Burgess

Septiembre 15 – Limpiando el almacén

Septiembre 22 – El juego de Jamie, la verdad, ida al vivero, Pitch y Jack en la parada de autobuses

Septiembre 24 – Aster le regala el celular a Jack

Septiembre 27 – Jack se sienta con el grupo en el almuerzo

Septiembre 28 – Inicio de trabajo con la madera

Octubre 1 – Disfraces de Halloween, Aster comienza a pintar los stands

Octubre 17 – Pitch recuerda

Octubre 21 – Aniversario de la muerte de los Frost, el ataque de Pitch, el grupo encuentra a Jack

Octubre 22 – La policía encuentra a Pitch

Octubre 25 – Jack despierta

Octubre 26 – Pitch cuenta su historia

Octubre 29 – Jack y Pitch salen del hospital, Jack habla con sus padres

Octubre 30 – Jack regresa a la escuela

Octubre 31 – Halloween

Noviembre 1 – Pitch regresa a la escuela


End file.
